UN CIERTO SUCESO INESPERADO
by Kamijou Touma no baka
Summary: Touma... vas a ser padre.
1. El Accidente

**Un Cierto Suceso Inesperado.**

**Notas del autor**

Antes de empezar es necesario establecer el escenario en que esta pequeña historia se desarrolla, las novelas de ToAru empiezan si no mal recuerdo en junio o julio y hasta el momento pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido recién están entrando a los primeros días de diciembre, tomando en cuenta cómo avanza la historia en el tiempo, calculo que todo terminara aproximadamente en marzo (dentro de la historia) este fic se desarrolla en un posible escenario unos 6 meses después y si Touma escogió a Misaka sobre Índex y las demás, ¿Por qué? Índex es la más cercana a Touma, pero es una monja y para esto no me vale, las demás están demasiado lejanas para servir tampoco.

Tratare de mantener esta historia lo más libre de referencias posible, para que no choque demasiado con el cannon, aun así, mejor considérenlo un AU hasta cierto punto.

Clasificación M, bastante sexo, violencia, quizás algo de lenguaje grosero de parte de Kuroko.

**Disclaimer: **Los dinosaurios ya estaban extintos cuando yo llegue.

* * *

**Prologo: el accidente**

Gemidos de placer llegan hasta el exterior del pasillo del hotel, el rítmico rechinar de los resortes del colchón, sometidos a tensión por el peso de los amantes y entrecortadas respiraciones entre beso y beso que se dan.

El narrador atraviesa como fantasma la puerta y encuentra una habitación sumida en la oscuridad, él está sobre ella forzando violentamente su camino a su interior, ella cierra los ojos pese a que de todos modos no puede ver nada, su piel está ardiendo y su corazón late tan rápido como si luchara por escaparse de su pecho, esporádicas chispas de electricidad saltan de su cuerpo, y son rápidamente extintas por su compañero quien empieza a masajear sus pechos con su misteriosa mano derecha.

Es la primera vez para ambos.

Esta relación empezó hace un par de meses, llevaban cerca de un año de conocerse, y desde el punto de vista de él, ella solo lo consideraba como un saco de boxeo; ella tuvo que dar el primer paso, el sino podría haber pasado su entera vida sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos de ella.

Ella lo ama.

Ella creció sabiéndose fuerte, y que esa fuerza sería suficiente para llevarla a cualquier lugar, sola e independiente, no necesitaba de un sentimiento tan primitivo como el amor.

Hasta que por un error, su mayor pecado, sus hermanas que ella desconocía estuvieron en peligro, un peligro que ella no podía derrotar ni con su vida ni con su muerte.

Sumida en la desesperación ella pensó en lo peor.

Sola, nadie la salvaría, los caballeros no aparecen a salvar damiselas en riesgo y por más que le reses a cualquier dios los milagros no van a ocurrir.

Y de pronto el apareció.

El salvo tanto a sus hermanas como a ella, el hiso su camino dentro del corazón de ella con un solo golpe, destruyo esa ilusión torcida de fuerza que ella tenía y la regreso a ser humana.

El la salvo.

Ella desde ese momento estuvo dispuesta a dar todo por él pues eso es el amor.

Él ha aprendido a amarla.

Su yo original había muerto hace ya más de un año, la fatídica noche en que un rayo de luz rasgo los cielos y plumas de destrucción cayeron de este, a partir de ese momento, él había guiado su vida usando una máscara de su antiguo yo, confiando en lo que su alma le dijese que debía hacer, esperando evitar herir a sus seres queridos actuando así, producto de esta actuación, que él consideraba egoísta y desconsiderada, ciertas personas habían empezado a considerarlo alguien noble, un caballero sin armadura.

Pero el había cerrado su corazón.

Esa mascara solo ocultaba su miedo, miedo a aceptar el amor de alguna de las personas que tenía alrededor y luego, algo del pasado de su viejo yo volviera y lastimara a esa persona.

Hasta que ella se abrió camino hasta debajo de esa mascara y destruyo esa torcida ilusión de él.

Gracias a ella el vio que su verdadera persona no había desaparecido, que sus recuerdos no eran el sino su corazón y que si bloqueaba su corazón moriría de verdad.

Ella lo salvo.

Le estaba eternamente agradecido y esa gratitud se convirtió en amor.

El mordió su cuello, sus corazones latían sincronizados, tan rápido que ya no parecía un latido sino un zumbido, ella dejo escapar un quejido de placer mientras el aceleraba la velocidad en que la penetraba, su vagina estaba ensangrentada puesto que hasta entonces ella era virgen y la sangre empezaba a chorrear junto con otros fluidos genitales.

Sus piernas se sujetaban firmemente a la cintura de él, sus cuerpos estaban tan cubiertos de sudor que la cama estaba empapada, el disfrutaba del sabor salado y dulce a la vez del cuello, de los labios y del pecho de ella.

Esta noche no fue resultado de un impulso casual, ni surgió espontáneamente, tres semanas atrás ellos dos se encontraron solos en el departamento de él, todas las amigas de ella tenían algo que hacer y ella había quedado en pasar la tarde con él, Maika, la hermana de Tsuchimikado decidió que la pareja necesitaba algo de intimidad, la joven maid entro de golpe en el departamento montada en su robot de limpieza flameando un pase doble para un spa, agarro a Índex por la parte de atrás de su túnica y la arrastro consigo antes de que la monja pudiera ofrecer alguna resistencia.

Antes de salir Maika se dio la vuelta y dijo: el spa va a tomar un montón de tiempo, espero que cuando regrese no hayan hecho nada inmoral.

Ella se puso roja por la sugerencia, tratando de convencerse de que nada de eso pasaría, el no estaba mejor, pero intento disipar su tención en la cocina.

Ella encendió la televisión, era medio día, pero los programas por alguna razón le resultaban extrañamente sugerentes así que para no agregar más tención a su ya estresada mente, fue a ayudar en la cocina.

Mientras preparaban un simple curry empezaron a jugar de manera inocente.

Para cuando la comida estuvo lista ya estaban completamente relajados.

Al cabo de un rato de estar comiendo el miro a ella y le dijo: tienes un poco de arroz en la nariz.

-¿aquí? –dijo ella intentando sacarse el arroz.

-no, aquí. –él se acercó y lamio el arroz de la cara de ella.

-ahora tú tienes un poco de curry en la cara. –dijo ella mientras lo embarraba con algo de comida en la mejilla.

El juego fue subiendo de tono, ella levanto su blusa y dejo derramar un poco de comida sobre su ombligo. –parece que me ensucie. –dijo.

El no dijo nada, no se agacho a limpiar la comida dela barriga de ella, él se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola al piso y empezó a comérsela a besos, mientras intentaba desnudarla.

Pero él tiene la peor suerte del mundo, justo cuando el ultimo botón de la blusa de ella estaba suelto la puerta se abrió eh Índex entro, encontrándolos en esa situación comprometida.

Después de ese día, vez tras vez que tenían una oportunidad intentaron continuar en donde Índex los había detenido ese día, pero cada vez algo los interrumpía, fuera Kuroko, Last Orden (Accelerator no entendió por que la pequeña estaba tan asustada cuando la encontró), alguna de las chicas que todavía no se habían rendido con él o incluso sus amigos molestos,incluso en un momento en que la escuela Tokiwadai había hecho una serie de visitas a otras escuelas y ellos dos se encerraron en un salón vacío de cierta escuela superior, siendo interrumpidos por la pitón de cierta heredera de una compañía aérea que se había perdido, a ella casi le da un ataque cardiaco (estoy hablando de la pitón)

Durante una semana antes de la fecha actual tanto el como ella prepararon entonces de forma muy bien planeada una situación para poder hacerlo, ella contrato a un grupo de Skill Out y a Uiharu para mantener entretenida a Kuroko, mientras que él se deshizo de Índex dándole un vale para un restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer y mandándola con Stiyl (Stiyl coopero muy activamente hay que decirlo)

Los dos entonces tomaron por separado, sus caminos al hotel que previamente habían reservado, a partir del momento en que trancaron la puerta de la habitación con un doble cerrojo el resto del mundo dejo de incumbirles, que el mundo llegara a su final en una explosión catastrófica o que las paredes se volvieran de cristal y todos empezaran a verlos por televisión nacional, ellos no se detendrían por nada esa vez.

Él estaba llegando al final, mientras más aceleraba.

-Mikoto te amo.

-yo te amo Touma.

El afirmo su agarre en las muñecas de ella mientras sentía que ya estaba por terminar.

-Mikoto me vengo.

-yo también.

El eyaculó, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, tal vez por ser la primera vez, tal vez por sus nervios, pero ambos estaban totalmente rendidos.

-no salgas todavía. –le pidió ella.

-no lo hare. –le contesto el mientras procedía a besarla una vez más, un beso profundo en que los dos compartían el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Finalmente se separaron, él se quitó el preservativo antes de recostarse al lado de ella, ella se acurruco sobre su duro brazo, con una mano recorriendo sobre su cuerpo.

Los dos amantes desnudos entonces se quedaron dormidos, la primera de muchas noches para ambos, aunque esa noche ocurrió algo de lo que ellos no se percataron, el condón se había roto.

* * *

¿Qué podrá ser el suceso inesperado?


	2. antojos? mareos?

**Un Cierto Suceso Inesperado.**

Notas del autor

Este es el capítulo 1, tiene una brecha de tiempo de dos meses con respecto al prologo, me parece que esta un poco flojo, demaciado inocente, pero eso se supera por que en el proximo capitulo voy a darle un giro algo siniestro al asunto. como sea lean y comenten.

-entre guiones –habla

"pensamiento"

(Opinión del narrador)

[Aclaración]

**[Nombre de poder /organización]**

*efecto de sonido*

**Disclaimer: ¡Índex III o muerte!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¿Mareos? ¿Extraños antojos?

Los primeros rayos del sol otoñal se filtraron por la ventana y la princesa eléctrica empezó a despertar, su cuerpo estaba envuelto por un cálido abrazo, pero ese abrazo solo sirvió para agriar su mañana.

-…Kuroko, hoy voy a ser especialmente comprensiva así que vas a tener 5 segundos para salir de mi cama antes de que recorte tu nombre a solo Kuro [kuro=negro] –dijo Misaka con la voz más dulce que tenía.

-*munya munya* onee-sama es toda mía *munya* ahora vamos a hacer un bebe…

-tú te lo buscaste. –nuevamente con esa voz terriblemente dulce.

* * *

En el primer piso una nueva estudiante de Tokidawai se despertó alarmada al escuchar la tremenda descarga eléctrica que había ocurrido en el tercer piso y en otro pabellón de ese dormitorio.

-¡¿QUE ES ESO?! –Pregunto alarmada la chica a su compañera de habitación.

-*bostezo* son solo Railgun-san y Kuroko-san otra vez, deja dormir 5 minutos más…

* * *

-Eso es cruel Onee-sama, electrocutando a una persona mientras está dormida. –dijo Kuroko.

La descarga había sido suficientemente poderosa como para matar a un elefante, Kuroko había salido disparada por el choque eléctrico contra la pared donde había dejado una marca y ahora su piel estaba completamente negra, pero por lo demás estaba casi intacta (en serio de que rayos esta hecho su cuerpo, ¿titanio y células madres?)

-¡yo no tendría que electrocutarte si tú no te metieras en mi cama! –Le contesto Misaka, de pronto la chica sintió un fuerte mareo y tubo que correr al baño.

-¡onee-sama! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto alarmada Kuroko.

Le respondieron sonidos de horcajadas.

Al cabo de un rato Misaka salió del baño, estaba pálida y sudorosa. –no es nada Kuroko, debe ser que comí algo que no estaba en buen estado. –dijo la nivel 5 al notar la mirada de preocupación de la joven teleporter.

-llevas varios días así, deberías ir a ver a un doctor.

-no es tan grave, solo es por las mañanas, ir al médico por una tontería así no tiene sentido.

Kuroko no se tragó sus palabras pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a su onee-sama como para saber que no lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

**Unas horas más tarde**

Era sábado, y gracias un extraña racha de pocos incidentes en la ciudad tanto Kuroko como Uiharu estaban libres esa mañana, por su parte Satén iba extraordinariamente bien en sus estudios durante todo ese año y había elevado su poder al nivel uno, por lo tanto las clases suplementarias eran ahora historia para ella, dado este conjunto de circunstancias el cuarteto de amigas pudo reunirse para desayunar en Josep's después de mucho tiempo.

Las tres chicas menores tenían en sus caras expresiones de desconcierto mirando lo que su sempai había pedido para desayunar.

-… ¡¿Qué?! –pregunto Misaka cuando ya no pudo soportar las miradas de sus amigas

- nada Misaka-san es solo que…

-una malteada gigante de chocolate, Mapo tofu… [Una especie de guiso rojo extremadamente picante]

-una hamburguesa doble, ¿no es demasiada comida para el desayuno?

-además de que no combina para nada.

-oigan, me entro un antojo, no tiene nada de malo, además todavía soy una chica en crecimiento.

-¡no me miren de esa manera!

-esa clase de dieta debe ser lo que te está causando esos mareos onee-sama, ya es bastante malo que andes con ese simio, pero no dejes que sus malos hábitos se te peguen.

-tú no tienes derecho a hablar mal de Touma, además quien es la de malos hábitos, no eres tu tomándome fotos en la ducha cada vez que puedes.

-Yo solo estoy preservando un registro de tu belleza Onee-sama, en cambio no quiero ni imaginar lo que ese simio sin respeto por nada te forzara a hacer en esas noches que no vuelves a los dormitorios.

Cuando Kuroko dijo esto Misaka y Satén se sonrojaron un poco.

-¡oye no vallas por ahí divulgando esas cosas! –se quejó Misaka.

-oh! Misaka-san ¿no me digas que ya llegaron a ese punto de su relación? –dijo Satén.

-eh…

Uiharu no entendió lo que estaba pasando. -¿a qué te refieres Satén-san?

-oh ya sabes, un chico y una chica, solos, en la noche…

-¿citas románticas? –pregunto la chica inocente. –seguramente Misaka-san y Touma-san dan largos paseos en limosina mientras la luz de la luna se refleja en el rio, o van a los restaurantes más finos y comen cosas que ni siquiera conozco ¿verdad Misaka-san? –pregunto Uiharu soñando con la vida de Ojou-sama que creía su sempai llevaba.

-sí, exacto, eso es todo lo que hacemos. –dijo Misaka meneando la cabeza de arriba abajo con fuerza.

-o por favor Misaka-san, lo que tú y Kamijou Touma hacen es ir a un hotel y…

*WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG* Kuroko grito en desesperación y empezó a estampar su cabeza contra la mesa con fuerza (la pobre mesa casi se desarma) -¡¿CÓMO PUDE PERMITIR QUE ESTO LLEGARA A SUCEDER?! ¡CÓMO VOY A PODER VIVIR SIN MI ONEE-SAMA! ¡ESE SIMIO ROBO MI PROPÓSITO EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡SOY UNA INÚTIL! ¡INÚTIL! ¡INÚTIL! ¡INÚTIL! ¡INÚTIL! ¡INÚTIL! –siguió diciendo Kuroko mientras se abrazaba a Misaka.

La mirada de todos los comensales del restaurante se centraron en ellas.

-¡KU-KUROKO! –se alarmo Satén.

-¡Shirai-san, tranquilízate! –dijo Uiharu.

-…Kuroko, dime, de donde te estas agarrando. –pregunto Misaka con voz amenazante pese a los sollozos de la teleporter.

-¡Onee-sama, onee-sama, ese simio no se merece restregar su cara entre los pechos de mi onee-sama, ese es solo mi lugar!

-tú te lo buscaste.

Una terrible descarga frio viva a Kuroko.

Una camarera se acercó a la mesa una vez que los relámpagos se habían calmado. –señoritas están incomodando a los demás clientes, les ruego que se retiren.

-¿feliz Kuroko? Nos volvieron a echar por tu culpa. –dijo Misaka mientras se levantaba.

-¡señoritas!

-¿sí?

-la cuenta.

-ella va a pagar.

La camarera se quedó mirando a lo que ella creía era el cadáver de una chica pensando si debía llamar a la policía cuando noto que el cuerpo todavía se movía, entonces aliviada puso la cuenta frente a ella y volvió a la cocina.

* * *

-¿está bien que dejemos a Kuroko así? –pregunto Satén.

-esa descarga no bastara para matar a esa pervertida, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-si eso lo sé pero…

Satén y Uiharu se miraron, luego de eso ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Misaka en eso se sintió repentinamente mareada, lo suficiente como para hacerla perder un paso y forzarla a sentarse en una banca cercana.

-¡Misaka-san! ¿Qué pasa?

-nada, solo un poco de mareo, tal vez no debí comer tanto.

¿Estás bien?

-si ya está pasando.

Satén la miro y se mordió un labio -…Misaka-san, no te enfades por la pregunta pero desde cuando Kamijou-san y tú están…

-¿saliendo? No te acuerdas, antes de las vacaciones de verano tú misma me ayudaste con la ropa para nuestra primera cita.

-no, me refiero a desde cuando están teniendo sexo.

Satén no pregunto si lo estaban haciendo, no era necesario pero la forma tan directa en que lo hizo fue muy fuerte para la pobre Misaka.

-¡Saten-san, eso es muy rudo! ¡Además la estas acusando si pruebas, estoy segura que Kamijou-san es un caballero que no haría ese tipo de cosas… hasta el matrimonio! –salto Uiharu.

Misaka se recuperó un poco del impacto de la pregunta de Saten, rio por dentro ante lo que acababa de decir Uiharu, es verdad que ella también había sido inocente de pensar que podría guardarse hasta el matrimonio, pero ahora recorría un escalofrió su espalda imaginarse esperar tanto tiempo.

-Uiharu, no es necesario que te enfades defendiéndome. –dijo Misaka. –llevamos haciéndolo cerca de 2 meses. –confeso poniéndose muy colorada.

-eso es demasiado pronto. –dijo Saten poniendo una mano en su mentón de modo pensativo. –hasta donde se los antojos y los mareos son del segundo trimestre.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy embarazada? Eso no es posible, estamos usando preservativo y hemos evadido los días peligrosos.

-¿incluso la primera vez?

-Sí.

-pero aun en ciudad academia, ningún método es 100% efectivo, y aunque no lo estés, deberías ir al doctor y que te revise, esos mareos no son normales.

-No empieces a preocuparte como Kuroko, no es nada malo, ya pasara. –dijo Misaka tratando de darle poca importancia, en el fondo de su ser una duda empezaba a crecer. –pero gracias por tu preocupación, iré a ver a un médico.

-eso es todo lo que quiero.

En eso empezó a sonar al mismo tiempo los teléfonos de Saten y Uiharu.

-Es de la escuela. –dijo extrañada la chica con corona de flores. –tenemos que ir.

-vallan nomas. Hasta luego chicas.

-nos vemos después Misaka-san.

Las dos empezaron a irse, cuando estaban a cierta distancia, Saten se volteo y dijo.

-por cierto Misaka-san, ¿si es una niña le pones mi nombre?

-¡que no estoy embarazada!

- jajajaja ¡eso mismo dijo mi mama y luego llegue yo!

Las dos pelinegras se alejaron y dejando a Misaka donde estaba, de pronto las dudas empezaron explotar dentro de su cabeza, ella no conocía los síntomas que estaba experimentando, para lo que sabía si podía ser.

"¿y que si es verdad?, ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis padres? ¿Cómo se lo diré a el?"

Timbro el teléfono de Misaka, era un mensaje:

Mikoto, ¿estás desocupada por la tarde? ¿Podríamos vernos en la máquina expendedora a las 3 pm?

Touma

-hablando del rey de Roma. –dijo para sí misma mientras contestaba el mensaje.

* * *

3 pm, si llegas un minuto tarde te electrocutare en donde más te duele.

Touma cerro el teléfono tras recibir tan típica contestación de su novia, por momentos el todavía creía que ella solo lo quería como saco de boxeo.

-¿ya te contesto?

-sí, acepto venir, a las 3 de la tarde.

-eso es un poco más tarde de lo que me gustaría, después de todo no sabemos cuándo **[The Winged One]** pueda hacer su movimiento, pero si la hicieras venir demasiado rápido podrías llamar la atención de algún espía, después de todo al menos hay dos ex miembros de esa organización dentro de la ciudad.

Reunidos en el gimnasio de una cierta escuela superior se encontraban Motoharu Tsuchimikado, Stiyl Magnus y Kamijou Touma, este último con una terrible cara de preocupación.

* * *

Para los que no se acuerden, The Winged One era la organización para la que trabajaba Etzali y Xóchitl, no voy a dar más datos de lo que pasa con ellos todavía.

gracias a todos los que comentaron, el siguiente capitulo va a salir en estos días,(si el maldito Internet coopera. tardo 18 minutos en cargar la maldita pagina, quiero matar a alguien)


	3. Grimorio

**Un Cierto Suceso Inesperado.**

**Notas del autor**

¿Alguien sabe un nombre en japonés que signifique, tranquilidad en el mundo, tiempo de paz o algún otro en esas líneas?

**Disclaimer: No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El Grimorio del Sexto Sol**

Aquel sábado había sido un día normal para Kamijou Touma, un día al que ninguno de nosotros simples mortales sobreviviría.

Por la mañana el joven despertó en el fondo de la fría bañera que usaba para dormir desde que, aun sin saber cómo, había terminado hospedando de manera gratuita a Índex, la canilla del agua se había enterrado en la espalda del joven causándole un dolor que le acompañaría por el resto del día.

La calefacción estaba desconectada y la conexión clausurada pese a ser principios del otoño, el motivo era que Touma no podía afrontar la factura eléctrica de usar la calefacción (Misaka se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a pagar sus facturas pero Touma todavía intentaba conservar algo de orgullo), eso no habría sido demasiado problema ya que ese no era un día especialmente frio, pero por un cruel azar del destino, el aire acondicionado se activó solo, resultado, por la mañana Touma estaba completamente azul del frio.

A la hora de revisar la refrigeradora para preparar el desayuno, encontró que esta estaba vacía, obra y gracia de Índex y sus empacones nocturnos, la monja Loli estaba sonoramente dormida todavía así que él tendría tiempo de ir a comprar algunos víveres a una tienda cercana, buscando su billetera descubrió que esta había servido de juguete para afilar las garras de su gato y sus billetes estaban destrozados, tendría que ir hasta un cajero, milagro que la tarjeta no estaba rota, de camino a la tienda se cruzó con un ladrón de pelo negro puntiagudo que le acababa de robar a una anciana, el intento ayudarla, logrando recuperar su bolso pero no logrando evitar que el ladrón escapara, justo en ese momento llego un agente de Judgement quien lo arresto confundiéndolo con el ladrón, fue rápidamente liberado afortunadamente por la intervención de Mii Konori.

Camino de vuelta un perro mordió la bolsa en la que llevaba los víveres y se robó las salchichas, el desafortunado pelo negro tubo que arreglárselas para cargar los víveres restantes sin una bolsa, al llegar a casa Índex había despertado y estaba hambrienta, sus dientes se clavaron tan profundo en el cráneo de Touma que dejaron marcas en el hueso.

Después del desayuno recibió la típica llamada de su querida profesora Komoe-Sensei informándole que tenía que asistir a clases suplementarias porque sus calificaciones amenazaban con el desastre… nuevamente.

Una vez en la escuela Aogami intento sonsacarle alguna historia de cama (era de conocimiento general que Touma estaba con Misaka, las otras chicas interesadas en el casi desatan la cuarta guerra mundial al enterase, y todos creían que él era un depravado del peor tipo que estaba abusando de la inocencia de la pobre chica, debido a su pasado, desconocido para él, como líder de harem).

Luego de que Touma se negara terminantemente a hablar Aogami cambio de táctica y empezó a darle ideas sacadas de los últimos eroges que había jugado (Touma considero poner en práctica un par de ellas, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que tan flexible seria el cuerpo de su tsundere)

Detrás de ellos se encontraba Fukiose, no porque ella necesitase clases suplementarias sino porque ella era la asistente de Komoe-sensei, ella llego a superar su punto de tolerancia cuando Aogami empezó a describir con lujo de detalles algunas poses especialmente complicadas, así que les dio una paliza a los dos chicos.

Eso resume la normal mañana de Kamijou Touma.

-por lo menos no hay guerra, ni magos Psicópatas, ni espers aún más psicópatas. –dijo Touma mientras camina al comedor de la escuela, como quien invoca a los avatares del infortunio.

-Kamijou Touma. –dijo una voz que Touma conocía muy bien, cada vez que la escuchaba estaba a un par de horas de terminar en el hospital.

-¿Qué haces todavía en ciudad academia Stiyl?

-haciendo mi trabajo, si no fuera por eso ya habría abandonado esta hereje ciudad… ven conmigo, que en esta ocasión estas especialmente involucrado con lo que está pasando.

Touma puso sus alternativas en la balanza, clases suplementarias urgentes o posiblemente una misión en la que se arriesga el destino del mundo.

-lo siento, tengo clases.

-Misaka Mikoto también está involucrada.

Touma detuvo su retirada. – ¿en qué forma está involucrada? –dijo volteándose.

-ella es el centro de todo, si quieres saber más vendrás conmigo.

Touma sin más opción que seguirlo y de pronto con la sensación de la angustia mordiendo sus entrañas avanzo al lado de Stiyl, por la cara de este el pelinegro supo que no podría averiguar nada más hasta llegar al lugar que estaban yendo.

-¿el gimnasio de la escuela? ¿De qué se trata esto?

-el gimnasio tiene un conjuro que lo convierte en un espacio cerrado, así que ten cuidado de no tocar las paredes.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a un joven de piel cobriza amarrado a una silla con Tsuchimikado en frente de él tratando de interrogarlo.

-llegaste Kami-yan~ -saludo Tsuchimikado. –ahora quizás puedas ayudarme a sacarle la información que tiene acá a nuestro amigo Yaxchilán.

-¿me trajeron para que les ayudara a torturar a alguien? Yo no soy como ustedes, yo no estoy en esas cosas, olvídenlo.

-no te pedimos que nos ayudes a torturarlo, es más nosotros mismos no lo estamos torturando, pero él tiene información importante qué ha sido cifrada dentro de su cerebro, tu imagen breaker puede ayudar a desencriptarla.

-¿esto realmente tiene algo que ver con Misaka Mikoto?

-¿no le has explicado lo que está sucediendo Stiyl? –pregunto Tsuchimikado más o menos enfadado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-no forma parte de mi trabajo dar las explicaciones, solo necesitamos que use su mano derecha y su intervención habrá acabado por ahora.

-ah… está bien, tendré que ser yo quien se lo explique.

-está bien, empieza por explicar quién es él y por qué lo están torturando.

- Yaxchilán es un espía de tercera categoría que capturamos de **[The Return of the Winged One] (**cometí un pequeño error en el capítulo anterior, puse the winged one a secas), y no lo estamos torturando, tras capturarlo logramos comprar la información que posee a cambio de su vida, pero un conjuro de seguridad llamado [pacto de Judas] se activó, si lo soltamos intentara suicidarse, eso responde tus preguntas, ahora saber cómo llegamos a esta situación la explicación es un poco más larga.

-tengo tiempo.

-¿sabes que son los códices mayas Kami-yan~?

-creo que son como libros antiguos escritos por los habitantes de centro américa antes de que llegaran los europeos no es así.

-exacto Kami-yan~ existían muchos de estos códices, aquellos que eran libros normales fueron destruidos, sin embargo aquellos que eran grimorios no podían ser destruidos y fueron escondidos en diferentes ubicaciones, tumbas, los lugares más profundos de bibliotecas grandes, algunos incluso llegaron a Europa, el más conocido es el códice de Dresde, el que está en Alemania es solo una copia que fue privada de sus propiedades como grimorio para poder exhibirlo, ese códice es un calendario profético que abarca hasta el final del quinto sol el 2012.

-ya pero eso en que nos incumbe, el 2012 ya paso y no ocurrió nada.

-nada para el público en general, pero fue un año bastante movido en el mundo de la magia, lo de GREMLIM no fue la gran cosa comparado a lo que paso en ese año.

-insisto, es historia.

-hace unos días, Necessarius realizo una redada en cooperación con la organización encargada del control de la magia en Guatemala, el nivel de actividad de las cábalas estaba llegando a niveles alarmantes, en la redada descubrimos un nuevo códice, la continuación del códice de Dresde, un libro profético que abarca a partir del 2012 hasta el 3500, ¿Stiyl, tienes la copia?

-¡alto! ¿Que no es peligroso estar andando con un grimorio tan descuidadamente? –dijo Touma alarmado al ver como Stiyl depositaba un grueso tomo de papel doblado al estilo de un acordeón sobre la mesa.

-esta copia de un original ha sido sometido al mismo tratamiento que el códice de Dresde. –aclaro Stiyl como quien dice una verdad a luces. –ya no es un peligro, solo los magos más expertos podrían sacar algo de poder de este libro.

-comprendo, ¿Qué es lo que contiene ese libro y como se relaciona con Mikoto?

-no tan rápido Kami-yan nya~ -dijo Tsuchimikado. –para explicártelo primero tengo que saber que tanto conoces de la teoría del ídolo.

-…eh?

Stiyl hecho un resoplido de desaprobación mientras los hombros de Tsuchimikado caían en derrota. –ok. –dijo. –la teoría del ídolo es la base de la magia contemporánea, en la que un mago utiliza un mito con respecto a un individuo o fenómeno poderoso y construye un ritual alrededor de este, el ritual sirve como vínculo entre el hechicero y el fenómeno mágico original, aunque este nunca lograra llegar al poder del original.

-¿algo así como la tercera ley de la termodinámica en que en cada eslabón por el que se transmite la energía solo el 10% se llega a utilizar?

-exactamente eso, ahora bien, este es un grimorio profético que se desarrolla en el tiempo actual, y aunque la traducción recién va al 1% empieza a revelar fragmentos de información de lo más interesantes. Échale un vistazo a la página uno el titulo dos.

Touma se acercó a la mesa y dudo un momento si tocar el libro o no. –no te preocupes, no lo destruirás con tu mano derecha. –dijo Tsuchimikado. Touma acerco el libro y empezó a ojear la página uno, la mitad de la página era una fotocopia de los pictoglifos originales en blanco y negro, al lado derecho estaba escrita la traducción en katakana.

El fragmento rezaba así:

"_DE AQUEL QUE PUEDE HACER FRENTE A LOS DIOSES, LA PRINCEZA, Y SU DESCENDENCIA_

_La lluvia roja en campo en campo blanco, por fuerza culmino._

_La tuerta con piel de dios por su orgullo sucumbió._

_El anciano de cabeza, aun en la victoria fracasó._

_Grandes logros en los primeros ciclos del sexto sol los héroes realizaron, paz hubo bajo el cielo por algún tiempo, los derrotados cayeron pronto en el olvido, mientras los héroes colgaron sus escudos y descansaron._

_Mientras los pueblos se dedicaron a reconstruir sus castillos y volver a forjar sus haciendas en la ciudad donde ningún inmortal lo es realmente los anillos del tiempo continuaron girando, hombre y mujeres se siguieron buscando y encontrando, Aquel que purifica a dios y exorciza al demonio de esta manera fue encontrado por la princesa que tiene más de diez mil hermanas._

_Con lujuria se unieron en pareja. Hombre y mujer fueron y en su noche primera engendraron a una reina de ojos como el agua, a la que ellos bautizaron [fragmento ilegible]_

_Ek Chuah [Dios negro de la Guerra] e Ixtab [Diosa de la muerte trágica] se sintieron amenazados por el nacimiento de esta joven reina, ya que el profeta había anunciado que esta niña sería capaz de domar a la serpiente del cielo [Quetzalcóatl]_ _y que liberaría a las almas retenidas en los nueve infiernos, y traería una paz de mil años al mundo._

_Sin guerra y sin muerte trágica los dioses oscuros perderían su propósito, buscando eliminarla mandaron a sus lacayos a eliminar a la pequeña mientras todavía estaba en el vientre de su madre._

_Un ave sin plumas canto a los padres de la niña acerca de los siniestros planes de estos dioses, la furia de ambos fue terrible, toda la furia de la humanidad concentrada en ellos dos._

_Mientras se escondía la luna, y el viento agitaba una flor, los dos padres tomaron el camino de la guerra._

_ Nadie más que los fantasmas de los caídos pudieron comprender el estruendo que en el submundo resonaba, sin más, ellos dos cargaron hasta el fondo del infierno, el dragón que dormía dentro de el despertó una vez más y succiono la vida de los dioses de abajo mientras el terrible rayo azul atravesó los cielos buscando a los conspiradores._

_El día y la noche se confundieron en la batalla, no hubo piedad, no hubo misericordia, no hubo nada de lo que caracterizaba a esos héroes cuando luchaban otras batallas, porque ahora era su semilla la que estaba en juego._

_No existe fuerza en el universo, ni arriba ni el medio ni abajo que pueda oponerse a la llegada de la reina, los dioses sobrevivientes nunca más pensaron tan siquiera en intervenir nuevamente en las rutas de los humanos, viendo que estos eran ya más fuertes de lo que ellos podrían manejar._

_Nunca más semejante ira fue vista nuevamente tampoco._

_[El resto está pendiente de traducción]_

-…esto es…

-es bastante directo realmente, esa parte habla de tu familia Kami-yan~, o más bien del principio de tu familia, posiblemente Stiyl y yo seamos el ave sin plumas que menciona el códice.

-pero, todavía falta mucho tiempo para que esto se cumpla, si es que se cumple, mi mano derecha ha demostrado ser capaz de destruir el destino.

-no es necesario que la profecía se cumpla, volvamos a la teoría del ídolo, consiste en extraer poderes de un Mito o un ítem antiguo así este no exista realmente, tú mismo, conociste a un bruja que utilizaba el cuento de cenicienta, con lo que estaba escrito en este códice tanto tu como Misaka-san se han convertido en una clase especial de objeto espiritual, un objeto espiritual que no solamente existe sino que está aquí en el presente y tiene la capacidad de destruir a los dioses hasta dejar solo unos pocos, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pueden hacer los magos de **[The Return of the Winged One] **si logran crear un contacto con ustedes.

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que están buscando? ¿Actuar como los lacayos de esos dioses oscuros como cuenta la profecía? ¿Forzar a que se cumpla para luego tratar de utilizarnos? ¿O impedirlo porque hasta donde sé, ellos perfectamente pueden estar usando magia basada en esos dioses y no quieren su destrucción?

-solo hay un modo de saberlo, interrogando acá a nuestro amigo, pero con esa maldición, terminara muerto antes de que empieza a hablar, por eso necesitamos tu mano derecha.

Touma miro al prisionero, el joven de piel morena, posiblemente había estado andando por la ciudad disfrazado de un estudiante normal antes de que lo atraparan, entonces vino a su cabeza una idea "¿Qué pasa con Misaka? Está en peligro."

-¡antes de eso tenemos que avisarle a Misaka! Está en riesgo tengo que ir a verla.

-detente Kami-yan~, ellos no han hecho nada todavía, ¿Por qué crees que es eso?

Touma se detuvo un momento, pensando. –ellos no han decidido tomar acciones, ellos están esperando a que se den las circunstancias adecuadas.

-no era tan idiota como parecía.

-así es, pero si vas corriendo a su lado ellos se darán cuenta y aceleraran sus planes.

-además de que está siendo vigilada a escondidas por Kanzaki e Itsuwa. –dijo Stiyl, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Touma (cuando Touma escogió a Misaka sobre las demás chicas que estaban tras de el varias de ellas se enfadaron muchísimo con ambos, entre ellas Kaori, desde el punto de vista de Touma, ponerlas a ellas a cuidar de Misaka era un riesgo mayor)

-pero no podemos quedarnos de manos cruzadas, ella tiene que saber.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, hazle una llamada Kami-yan~ y dile esto.

* * *

…

2:30 pm, Misaka se dirigía a la máquina expendedora que había sido escenario de su segundo primer encuentro con Touma, su plan era llegar antes que él y regañarle por ser impuntual, luego humillarlo un poco públicamente, más tarde una cena romántica y por la noche un poco de sexo, en resumen, la cita perfecta.

Triste para ella fue ver que él ya estaba ahí, el pobre pelinegro estaba mirando con espanto a una lata de soda en su mano (el la había bebido sin mirar y luego noto que había vencido hace un mes), al verla boto la lata a la basura y la saludo con la mano.

-¡Hi Mikoto!, ¡llegas un poco antes!

-¡Touma! –dijo ella apurando el paso para reunirse con él.

Por un auricular que Tsuchimikado le había brindado Touma escucho la voz del espía. –está bien, actúa naturalmente y llévala a donde acordamos antes de contarle nada.

Touma tenía a Misaka a un paso de distancia "actúa naturalmente" se dijo, antes de que ella pudiese decir algo él le planto un beso tan fuerte que casi la tira al piso.

-si eso es actuar normalmente la profecía se va a cumplir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –escucho Touma por el auricular. –me voy, te espero en la base. –y sonó un bip de la comunicación siendo cortada.

Misaka jadeo un poco para recuperar el aliento. -… Wow, eso fue intenso. –dijo.

-Mikoto, quiero hablar algo contigo… en privado. –dijo el a su oído en un susurro.

-estamos los dos solos.

-más en privado.

La castaña se acaloro pensando en lo apresurado que estaba yendo su novio ese día, pero lo siguió.

-¿un salón privado? –pregunto Misaka cuando llegaron al lugar, ella se estaba esperando que él la llevara a un hotel, aunque realmente no le molestaba el cambio de escenario. Hasta que entraron.

-eh, Misaka-san por fin llegaste, te estábamos esperando.

El salón tenía una única mesa de centro con varias sillas, un joven moreno estaba esposado a una silla, en el cuarto se encontraban Tsuchimikado, Stiyl Magnus, Kaori Kanzaki e Itsuwa.

-eh… Touma, eh vivido junto a Kuroko el suficiente tiempo para comprender la mayor parte de los fetiches pero este francamente me desconcierta, ¿para qué me has traído aquí? –pregunto la chica en un susurro.

-fetiche, no, lo mal interpretaste…

-¡¿que lo malinterprete?! ¡Con ese beso me estabas diciendo desnúdate! –susurro ella en el oído de él.

- Escucha, hay algo de lo que tienes que enterarte, y no podía decírtelo al aire libre por que podía haber espías, acá es más seguro.

-si ya terminaron de hablar en privado, tenemos asuntos que discutir. –dijo Itsuwa con voz fría y un cierto tono de celos en sus palabras.

-¿Quién es el encadenado?

-él es un espía de **[The Return of the Winged One]. –**dijo Stiyl. –siéntate tienes mucho que enterarte.

Misaka tomo asiento y empezaron a poner al corriente a Misaka de todo lo que sabían, ella escucho atentamente, haciendo que le aclaren algunos puntos de vez en cuando, aun después de todo lo que había pasado sus conocimientos del lado de la magia eran mínimos, hasta que llegaron al final.

-una profecía maya que dice que Touma y yo tendremos una hija que traerá un milenio de paz mundial, y un grupo de dioses que intentaran asesinarme para que ella no nazca, y una cábala centroamericana pensando utilizarnos a nosotros como herramientas vivientes debido a esta profecía. Perdona que lo diga pero eso suena muy fantástico para mí.

-una ciudad llena de personas que desarrollan poderes sobrenaturales, a una de las más fuertes de la ciudad le sacan 20 000 copias, solo para falsear un experimento y permitir que el más fuerte y el más débil de la ciudad se enfrenten para que el más débil gane, luego utilizan a las copias restantes para invocar a un ángel artificial y convertir a su original en otro y en una serie de eventos enredados a nivel ridículo termina enfrentándose a una organización con el respaldo de un tercio de la población mundial y un grupo de fenómenos con poderes semidivinos de la mitología nórdica y un anciano con cutis de bebe flotando boca abajo en un tubo, suena aún más disparatado.

-ah… buen punto.

-y que hay con él, ¿Por qué todavía está aquí? –dijo Misaka apuntando al maya.

-logramos obtener algo de información extra de él, como por ejemplo quien está financiando a **[The Return of the Winged One], **son dos cábalas, adivina como se llaman.

-¿Ek Chuah e Ixtab?

-jajaja, tienes una gran memoria para los nombres aparentemente.

-entonces, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-ustedes tortolitos, nada, seguirán con su vida cotidiana, el gatillo que desencadena todo el desastre, un embarazo, todavía no se ha presentado. –Misaka sintió algo entraño en su interior, como una patada, por las dudas que Satén había plantado. –claro que tendrán un vigilancia las 24 horas, por las dudas.

-¡¿QUE?! –saltaron los dos a la vez.

-no se preocupen, la vigilancia correrá a cargo de [Amakusa] así que ni siquiera los notaran, y ellos tendrán mucho respeto por su intimidad, normalmente Kanzaki se encargaría, pero los conjuros que se pueden derivar de sus poderes son asesinos de dioses, y una santa que utiliza el estigma que es un poder brindado por dios no tendría posibilidad.

-ese es mi trabajo, mantenerme en las sombras siempre lista para atacar. –dijo Itsuwa causando un escalofrió en Misaka.

* * *

…

La reunión termino.

Los que estaban en el salón privado se retiraron utilizando conjuro que disimulaban su apariencia o hacían que la gente no les prestara atención, excepto por Touma y Misaka que carecían de esa capacidad, la última en retirarse fue Kanzaki, quien tenía que llevar al prisionero fuera de la ciudad y hasta Inglaterra para ponerlo bajo el cuidado de Necessarius, nada que no hubiera hecho antes realmente.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, cuando estaban saliendo del edificio, protegidos por un conjuro de invisibilidad al ojo humano se toparon con dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, vestidos con chaquetas blancas, con las capuchas cubriendo sus caras.

Ellos no habían sido engañados por el conjuro que Kanzaki puso sobre ella misma y su prisionero.

-escogieron mal a su oponente, hoy estoy realmente cabreada. –dijo Kanzaki poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿será? –dijo la mujer encapuchada, mientras el otro metía su mano al bolsillo.

Saco un disco metálico con inscripciones en el de su bolsillo y la lanzo al aire **[¡arma de riel!] **grito mientras que la moneda salió disparada a varias veces la velocidad del sonido.

Kanzaki reacciono rápido **[¡Nanasen!] **grito y 7 hilos a velocidades supersónicas se desplegaron de su espada.

**[Asesino de ilusiones]** dijo la otra encapuchada.

Se oyó un sonido de cristal rompiéndose, seguido de una explosión.

* * *

**Les diré cómo surgió la idea de este Fic, estaba viendo un documental pasado de tiempo sobre las profecías mayas y el 2012, luego uno de esos programas de Mtv, creo que Teen mom o 16 and pressed todo eso antes de dormir y el resultado al despertar fue esto, ¿raro no?**

**Este capítulo resulto bastante más largo que el anterior, no va a llegar a haber una medida estándar para los capítulos, algunos serán más largos otros más cortos, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, la profecía me parece demasiado obvia pero las otras tres versiones que escribí eran peores así que esta se queda, dejen sus comentarios dándome ideas para los nombres de los personajes de blanco y la niña de la profecía.**

** Hasta pronto.**


	4. Santos, Fantasmas, Suegras

**Un Cierto Suceso Inesperado.**

**Notas del autor**

[Inserte nota de autor aquí]

**Disclaimer: ¡Soy inocente!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Santos, Fantasmas, Suegras**

Kanzaki Kaori corría saltando de una azotea a la siguiente, bajo su brazo el cuerpo inconsciente del espía maya.

Después de un rato de huir con dirección al exterior de la ciudad se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, se pasó la mano por la cara y vio que la herida en su mejilla seguía sangrando profusamente.

-¿ya te rendiste? –pregunto una maliciosa voz femenina que parecía provenir de cada lugar sombrío al mismo tiempo.

Kanzaki se puso en guardia, de las sombras se materializaron entre 20 y 30 figuras encapuchadas, la mitad de ellas masculinas y la mitad femeninas.

-¿Qué esto no se va acabar nunca? –se preguntó a sí misma.

-mejor deja ese bulto que estas llevando si esperas escapar, claro que mientras estés en mi [**ilusión infinita] **eso será imposible.

**45 minutos antes…**

Hacia su cara se dirigía una copia mágica del railgun, la santa sorprendió, no esperaba ver ese ataque en específico siendo utilizado contra ella, no tan pronto.

El espía los había reconocido aparentemente ya que estaba luchando por escapar del agarre de la santa.

-¡Nanasen! –grito Kanzaki mientras los hilos de acero que escondía en la funda de su espada se desplegaban transmitiendo la fuerza cortante de una Katana a todo lo Largo de ellos.

Uno de los hilos atravesó por la mitad el falso railgun, cortando el disco metálico sobrecalentado a la mitad, producto de ello el conjuro fallo, pero la energía cinética del proyectil ahora cortado a la mitad no se disipo, los dos fragmentos volaron en direcciones diferentes, uno de ellos golpeo la mejilla de Kaori causando una herida bastante profunda, el otro fragmento paso muy cerca del espía, causando una onda expansiva que dejo al debilitado moreno inconsciente.

Los demás 6 hilos del nanasen continuaron su ruta buscando a los magos que la habían desafiado.

-Asesino de Ilusiones. –dijo tranquilamente la mujer encapuchada.

Una onda expansiva de magia salió del cuerpo de ella mientras toda su superficie se cubría de pictogramas mayas de colores como el arcoíris, los hilos de acero cayeron inertes al piso, el nanasen había sido totalmente negado, no como el Imagen Breaker que negaba solo una cosa a la vez y que estaba directamente en contacto con el portador del poder, esto tomo por sorpresa a Kanzaki.

-¿desconcertada? –pregunto la chica encapuchada. –un conjuro basado en un ídolo no debería ser más poderoso que el original, ¿esos fueron tus primeros pensamientos verdad?

-está bien, no lo negare, me sorprendieron con ese último conjuro, después de todo, el Imagen Breaker siendo utilizado como ídolo para crear conjuros es como dividir entre cero, tengo que admitir que siento curiosidad.

-es bastante simple, el conjuro asesino de ilusiones no está basado en el imagen breaker, sino en el segundo poder de Kamijou Touma, si piensas en eso tal vez te des cuenta de cómo funciona ese conjuro.

"¿segundo poder? ¿A qué se refiere?" se preguntó Kanzaki, recordaba que Stiyl una vez mencionó algo sobre un dragón, que además era mencionado en el códice ¿tal vez eso?

-¡le estas dando demasiada información! –dijo el hombre con voz irritada. -¡asesinémoslos a ambos y punto!

-el jefe no quiere que dañemos a los que están cerca de los objetivos y quiere que le entreguemos a Yaxchilán lo más intacto posible. –contesto tranquilamente la mujer, ambos estaban ignorando a Kanzaki, pese a ser ella uno de los 20 santos del mundo.

Ella aprovecho la oportunidad, preparo su conjuro más rápido y poderoso **[yuisen]**

Un rayo de energía brillante salió de la espada desenvainada en un pestañeo de Kanzaki, había reflejos de plata en el ataque.

Ellos no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, el golpe fue brutal ambos cuerpos estaban destrozados quedando solo unos pocos pedazos reconocibles, era el resultado que se esperaría de un ataque que debía ser usado contra ángeles en simples humanos.

-eso fue más rápido de lo que me esperaba, ellos se lo buscaron por enfrentarme cuando estaba de mal humor.

-¿Qué nos buscamos? –preguntó la voz del joven.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Kanzaki se dio vuelta tan rápido como un santo puede hacerlo, tras de ella se encontraban nuevamente esos dos jóvenes, intactos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La santa volteo la vista, los cuerpos que había destruido seguían ahí, pero eran solo esqueletos ahora y se desvanecían segundo a segundo.

-¿Qué demonios son ustedes?

-ninguna clase de demonios, más precisamente somos fantasmas.

-mientras el poder del brazo cortado sigua activo no importa cuántas veces tu espada se hunda en nuestra carne no podrás hacernos daño.

-Así que tienes una decisión que tomar, entregarnos a ese inútil que esta hay tirado a tus pies o luchar hasta desvanecerte.

-ja, no entiendo muy bien como alteraron los poderes de esos dos para crear sus conjuros pero todavía son solo copias, lo que significa que comparten sus mismas debilidades.

Kanzaki desenvaino totalmente su espada, no utilizaría el nanasen, no utilizaría el yuisen, eran desperdicio de mana contra enemigos que no solo tenían una copia del imagen breaker sino que se podían regenerar.

En lugar de ello utilizo su enorme fuerza y velocidad decapito a ambos encapuchados antes de que esto pudiera hacer nada.

-ellos dos todavía son muy lentos en combate físico directo, y ustedes se tomaran su tiempo en regenerarse. –dijo mientras cogía al espía inconsciente y se lo llevaba cargando.

Al cabo de unos segundos los dos encapuchados se regeneraron.

-¿creerá que escapo?

-no importa que tan rápida sea, mientras no salga de la ciudad la atraparemos.

-mejor entonces nos aseguramos que ella no pueda escapar.

Los dos sacaron cuchillos de entre sus ropas, se pararon uno frente al otro.

-dio su sangre buscando sanación/ su inocente corazón fue timado/ lamentaciones en la oscuridad/ las hermanas que nacieron en la sombra/ y cayó en una **[ilusión infinita]**

Los dos se cortaron un dedo y dejaron caer una gota de sangre, la sangre cayó hasta el piso donde exploto en una masa de luz gris.

Kanzaki estaba corriendo de techo en techo, los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en las ventanas de los rascacielos de la ciudad, cuando de pronto del lugar en el que había dejado a los dos encapuchados una cúpula de luz gris se empezó a expandir por toda la ciudad, ella intento apretar el paso, aunque fue inútil, la luz la envolvió.

Todos los ruidos de la ciudad desaparecieron, mirando abajo por la cornisa justo antes de saltar Kanzaki pudo ver que los carros estaban quietos y no había ni una sola persona, el cielo se había vuelto gris sin sol, luna o estrellas.

-una barrera antipersonas, es enorme, parece que toda la ciudad está involucrada.

-no toda la ciudad, solamente el área suficiente para asegurarnos. –dijo la voz del joven encapuchado proviniendo de todos y ningún lado a la vez.

-muéstrense para que pueda cortarles la cabeza nuevamente.

-tu mandas.

De cada lugar donde había sombras se materializaron las figuras encapuchadas, un pequeño ejército acaba de rodear a la santa.

-se clonaron, no importa, mas cabezas que cortar no hace ninguna diferencia.

-eso lo veremos. –las figuras que correspondían a hombres sacaron de sus bolsillos pomos de vidrio llenos de un material pulverizado negro, ellos tiraron al piso las botellas de polvo negro al suelo y al romperse el polvo se empezó a mover por si solo para formar espadas y otras armas en las manos de los clones.

Kanzaki cargando a un hombre inconsciente contra un pequeño ejército de hombres con armas de algún material negro pulverizado.

Ella empezó a cortar uno por uno a cada uno de los atacantes a los que se enfrentaba, ella pensó que se trataría de algún material magnético ya que el conjuro que estaban utilizando debía estar basado en la espada de arena de hierro de Misaka.

Ella desplego los hilos de su espada y mientras giraba para evadir un ataque de uno de hombres, cuya espada se había extendido repentinamente como un látigo, hiso girar los hilos junto con ella y dándoles forma de un circulo de conjuros.

-interesante. –dijo una de las chicas, ellas se habían mantenido separadas del resto del grupo y solo observaban la pelea, ella levanto su mano y empezó a conjurar rápidamente ,Kanzaki se dio cuenta, la chica estaba conjurando tan rápido y bajo que parecía no hacer nada, pero la santa no le dejaría terminar lo que sea que estuviera preparando.

Kaori salto y con su espada corto al el brazo de la clon.

-no había podido darme cuenta la primera vez, pero tu conjuro asesino de ilusiones requería de invocación, ahora solo tengo que detenerte cada vez que intentes utilizarlo.

-que sepas como detener uno de nuestros conjuros no cambia nada.

Los hombres que estaban manipulando las armas de arena reunieron todo el material y lo lanzaron como un torrente contra Kanzaki, esta entonces activo el circulo de conjuros que había creado con los hilos de acero y un poderoso pulso electromagnético lanzo por los aires a todos ellos, impidiéndoles controlar efectivamente sus armas.

-¡¿pero qué?!

-eh visto usar ese ataque a la original antes, ¿creían que no tendría algo para enfrentarla de darse el caso?

En ese momento Kanzaki estaba rodeada solo por las mujeres, los hombres habían sido volados por la explosión EM, ella creía que a partir de ese momento le resultaría fácil ya que ellas parecían estar utilizando los conjuros basados en Kamijou Touma mientras que ellos los conjuros de Misaka Mikoto.

*sonido de un relámpago*

Kanzaki se sorprendió al ser golpeada por una descarga eléctrica, no era demasiado fuerte para hacerla perder el conocimiento, pero si para debilitar su agarre sobre su espada y el cuerpo que estaba cargando.

Lo que la sorprendió era que no fue uno de los hombres el que había usado el poder basado en Misaka Mikoto, sino una de las mujeres.

"¿cómo puede reconciliar esos dos tipos de poder en un solo cuerpo?" aunque no era imposible utilizar dos ídolos diferentes para hacer un conjuro, ellos estaban utilizando el imagen breaker como ídolo, eso ya era imposible, además de eso estaban haciéndolo convivir con un ídolo basado en un poder esper, el segundo debería ser negado por el primero inmediatamente.

-no tengo tiempo para esto.

Kanzaki cargo de energía pura su espada, liberándola toda de golpe en una pared de luz cegadora.

La santa aprovechando el momento de debilidad de sus enemigos se hecho a la huida.

"Tengo que encontrar a los originales para destruir esta maldita barrera" pensó "de este modo ni siquiera puedo contactar refuerzos."

**Mientras tanto en el exterior de la barrera.**

-Me debes una muy grande TsuchimikadoMotoharu. –dijo Itsuwa mientras se preparaba para empezar su vigilancia sobre Misaka y Touma, quienes estaban andando juntos, aparentemente algo cohibidos por la idea de que estaban bajo vigilancia.

-¿Por qué, si te di la oportunidad de espiar al chico que te gusta? ¿O acaso estas celosa de que el escogiera a otra?

-¡SÍ! ¡ESTOY CELOSA! ¡ESTOY FURIOSA! ¡Y ME VOY A DESQUITAR CONTIGO! –dijo Itsuwa apuntando su lanza contra Tsuchimikado.

La sonrisa del espía no desapareció ni por un momento mientras escapaba de la chica con la lanza, al cabo de un par de minutos Itsuwa desistió y regreso a su trabajo, ella era una profesional y no podía permitir que sus emociones nublaran su juicio.

Tsuchimikado en su huida llego a un parque, estando solo miro en la dirección en que se encontraba la lancera, -sé que es cruel hacer esto, pero debes irte acostumbrando porque vas a necesitar de él, pero él nunca va a corresponder los sentimientos que tú tienes. –dijo Tsuchimikado, sabiendo que ella jamás lo escucharía.

Mientras se retiraba su teléfono sonó, un timbre que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, el de los miembros de GROUP.

"UnabaraMitsuki, no, Etsali"

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo contestando el teléfono.

_-dime que está ocurriendo, acabo de sentir magia maya en la ciudad y no es Xóchitl, ella está a mi lado, que rayos están haciendo._

-¿magia maya? ¡Mierda!... ¿Dónde lo detectaste?

_-me encuentro en el distrito 9, cerca de acá en un edificio de salones privados_–el espía sabía perfectamente de donde estaban hablando, era el lugar donde se había realizado la reunión hacia solo una media hora o algo.

- Nos encontramos ahí.

El espía empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Itsuwa, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de algo, podía ser que la magia maya que había detectado Etsali fuera solo un señuelo para despistarlos y dejar sin vigilancia a la pareja, o incluso que Etsali se hubiera aliado nuevamente con thewingedone.

La portadora de lanza podía vigilar desde su posición a Touma y Misaka hasta a 10 cuadras de distancia, también pudo ver como el rubio bastardo agitado se dirigía a su encuentro, solo para detenerse y cambiar de rumbo, ella por un momento se sintió tentada de dejar su puesto y ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo el espía.

Pero ella era una profesional, así que regreso sus binoculares hacia la pareja que tenía que cuidar, y siguió lanzándole miradas asesinas a Misaka.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la castaña, una fuerte intención asesina estaba puesta sobre ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Mikoto? –pregunto Touma viendo la extraña reacción de Misaka.

-nada, solo que se siente extraño estar siendo vigilada por una de tus ex –miembro de Harem.

-¿Por qué todos insisten en que yo tenía un harem? Solo son chicas a las que ayude en alguna ocasión o incluso chicas a las que golpee en alguna ocasión, ni siquiera yo sabía que ellas sentían algo por mi hasta que todas se pusieron así cuando empezamos a salir.

*suspiro* -en realidad no tienes esperanzas,… por otro lado ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-ni idea, siendo vigilados no me parece que sea buena idea ponerla de peor humor a Itsuwa pero si cada uno nos vamos a nuestros lugares por separado les será más difícil a ellos mantener la vigilancia… -la mente de Touma empezó a buscar cosas que hacer, cosas que hacer, cosas que hacer, cosas que… alimentar a Índex -¡OH CARAJO!

-¿QUE?

-¡ME OLVIDE DEJAR COMIDA PARA INDEX!

**De vuelta con Tsuchimikado…**

-acá es, Xóchitl tu eres más experta en hacer análisis mágicos podrías revisar la magia en este lugar.

Estaban justamente en frente del edificio de salones privados, un grupo de robots de limpieza estaban limpiando (redundante, lo sé) una mancha de sangre en el piso bastante grande.

-yo no logro sentir ningún tipo de magia, ¿estás seguro Etsali? –pregunto Tsuchimikado.

-sí, totalmente, aunque no logro analizarla.

Dijeron esto mientras la cica morena que había perdido un gran porcentaje de su cuerpo producto de un grimorio original había sido implantado en su cuerpo analizaba los rastros de mana en el ambiente.

-creo que ya tengo de que se trata. –dijo. –se parece bastante a la **[barrera de pesadillas]** que los **[Fantasmas de los Caídos]**utilizan pero hay algo muy extraño en ellas, normalmente utilizarían un conjuro basado en la leyenda del tapir que se come los sueños, pero esta barrera asido modificada por una ley que desconozco.

-crees que podrías forzar una entrada para nosotros.

-no es tan difícil, dame unos minutos.

…

En el interior de la barrera Kanzaki estaba combatiendo a 30 copias de los "fantasmas" como se habían hecho llamar, era una batalla a alta velocidad, no tan alta como la santa estaba acostumbrada a moverse pero si más alta de lo que se esperaría de los humanos normales.

Ellos se movían utilizando electricidad que salía de sus cuerpos para atraerlos a las estructuras metálicas de la ciudad, así que prácticamente estaban volando en campos magnéticos.

Kanzaki lanzo un Yuisen, que fue negado por un asesino de ilusiones, pero el que uso ese conjuro se desplomo al suelo.

-uno menos quedan 29.

Una cadena de arena metálica vibrando a velocidades de espanto se dirigió a la espalda de la desprevenida Kanzaki.

Solo para desparramarse todo cuando el que lo estaba manipulando fue decapitado por un haz de luz.

-parece que necesitas ayuda Nee-chin~

-todo esa perfectamente controlado, Tsuchimikado, dos personas a las que no creo conocer. –dijo Kanzaki, negando sus problemas.

-ah, entonces mejor me voy, mi hermanita debe estar empezando a preocuparse, le prometí llegar temprano.

-si te alejas un paso Tsuchimikado de mierda te castrare frente a tu querida hermana.

-eh, eso es cruel, vamos, ayudemos a nee-chin.

Etsali levanto su cuchillo de oxidiana, después de Kanzaki él era el más enfocado en el ataque, los rayos de la luz de venus reflejados por el cuchillo rápidamente desmembraron a cada uno de los clones encapuchados.

-viendo que la pelea para ellos estaba perdida ahora que habían llegado refuerzos para la santa, se centraron en evitar que ellos ganaran aunque de todos modos perdieran.

-¡nos retiramos! –vino una voz de todos lados de la barrera, la arena de hierro que estaba por todo el piso se levantó como cortinas cortantes, Kanzaki logró evadir los cortes pero el espía inconsciente que estaba cargando no, las heridas que el había sufrido fueron demasiado para que cualquier persona sobreviviese.

La barrera entonces se desvaneció, junto con todas las evidencias de la batalla, Kanzaki y los otros se encontraban en un techo en el distrito 7, a su lado se encontraba el cuerpo muerto del espía Maya, un corte había separado la parte de arriba de su cráneo y el cerebro no estaba por ningún lado para ser visto.

-perdimos. –dijo Kanzaki.

Una lluvia torrencial empezó a golpear los techos de la ciudad.

o...…o

Touma corrió hasta su departamento seguido por Misaka, al llegar las luces de la ciudad ya estaban encendidas y había total oscuridad dentro del cuarto, en las sombras Touma entro llamando a Índex mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz.

Para su desgracia algo más grande que un gato salto sobre su cabeza e intento devorarlo.

Misaka intento salvar a su novio solo para resultar mordida ella también, al cabo de un rato Touma logro calmar a la bestia vía alimentación.

-Touma es malvado, se pasa todo el día andando con su novia pelo corto y me deja a mi muriendo de hambre, solo en Sphinx puedo confiar.

-lo siento Índex, este día fue especialmente revuelto no era mi intención.

-nunca podrás compensarme por el trauma que me causas dejándome sola, ni siquiera Komoe-sensei, Hinegami, o Maika estaban tampoco.

-te lo juro que te compensare.

-o yo sé cómo compensarla, qué opinas de que mañana nosotros tres vallamos a una pastelería en distrito jardín. –sugirió Misaka.

Por un momento los ojos de Índex brillaron por la promesa de pastel, para luego volver a apagarse recordando que también estaba enfadada con Misaka.

-yo creía que con pelo corto andando con Touma mejoraría la comida, pero no era así Sphinx, en realidad empezó a olvidarse más a menudo de dejar el almuerzo listo. –dio la monja hablando con el gato.

-eh… ya sé, yo te preparare doble desayuno mañana. –dijo Misaka tratando de quitarle el enfado a Índex.

-¡eres mala cocinera pelo corto!

Misaka cayó en un aura depresiva por las palabras de Índex.

-¡oye Índex eso fue cruel!

-¡y Touma es un pobretón desconsiderado!

Touma también cayó en un aura depresiva.

Entonces empezó a diluviar afuera.

-eh, ¿está lloviendo? ¿Qué hora es?

-ya es como las nueve. –dijo Índex.

-¡ah! ¡Imposible que salga así! ¡Y ya se pasó el toque de queda!

-¿toque de queda? ¿Touma estamos en guerra?

-no Índex, los dormitorios de Misaka tienen un toque de queda para que las alumnas no estén andando hasta muy tarde.

-no tengo de otra, tendré que quedarme aquí.

-pero no hay donde quedarse pelo corto, yo tengo la cama y Touma duerme en la bañera.

-¿le robaste la cama al chico que te está hospedando gratuitamente y lo mandaste a dormir en la bañera?

-Touma me la dio, yo no lo bote.

Y luego él es el desconsiderado.

-pero donde vas a dormir, ese es el asunto.

-creo que puedo acomodarme con Touma, después de todo los dos entramos bastante bien ahí.

Índex evito preguntar cómo es que Misaka sabía que podía encajar con Touma en la bañera, prefería conservar algo de inocencia.

Desde fuera del departamento y bajo la lluvia Itsuwa estaba siguiendo la conversación vía leer los labios, estaba preparando una muñeca vudú con el uniforme de Tokiwadai.

Al cabo de un rato que Índex tomo su baño para irse a dormir, el mala suerte y biri –biri se encerraron en el baño, de la mente de la chica habían desaparecido todas las dudas que su amiga había planteado y al igual que él estaba siendo dirigida únicamente por sus instintos.

La tina estaba llena, ella hiso que él se sentara en el borde, mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta, la corbata y lentamente empezaba a desabotonar la blusa, ella se quitó la blusa con un movimiento sensual, y el no pudo evitar pero sonreír ante el contraste que hacían esos movimientos y los pechos de su chica que desde que la había conocido habían crecido y eran casi del mismo tamaño que los de Worst con el sujetador con un inocente diseño de Gekota.

-¡¿oye de que te estas riendo?!

-¡de nada! ¡Lo juro! –a Touma no le convenía enfadarla, estaba a punto de meterse en el agua con una chica con la capacidad de generar más electricidad que 10 plantas hidroeléctricas grandes.

Ella llevo sus manos a su cadera buscando el botón para soltar la falda, cuando el celular empezó a sonar.

-aarrrgggg!

-mejor contesta, puede ser algo importante.

Misaka así lo hizo, la llamada era de Uiharu.

_-lo siento Misaka-san, seguro estabas durmiendo._

_-_no te preocupes ¿para qué llamaste?

-_la reunión que tuvimos en la escuela, el lunes va a haber un escaneo de nivel sorpresa, nos llamaron para ayudar en la organización, avísale a Shirai-san también por favor._

_-_claro, claro, chao!

-ese no es modo de tratar a tus amigas Mikoto.

-Interrumpen, ahora a lo nuestro.

Misaka soltó su falda mientras movía sus caderas, para sorpresa de Touma no había shorts debajo de la falda.

Ella siguió haciendo un baile erótico mientras se quitaba el sujetador, dejando sus pechos de pezones rosados libres.

Jugo un poco tentando con bajarse las bragas, mientras Touma esperaba impaciente, el finalmente se paró y se las bajo el mismo.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para hacer eso? Ahora te mereces un castigo.

-por favor castígame.

La chica desnuda se sentó sobre las piernas de Touma y alejo su mano derecha de su cuerpo, luego empezó a suministrar descargas eléctricas através de sus labios en contacto.

El intento desvestirse pero ella se lo impidió, haciéndolo ella misma.

Pero entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¡AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! ¡SI ES DE NUEVO UIHA...ru?!

-¡¿Quién es?! -pregunto Touma alarmado al ver la repentina pausa de Misaka.

-es mama.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes contestarle así!

-si no contesto llamara a la escuela, ¡quédate callado!

-_hip* Misuzu ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? Hip* A no, yo era Misuzu hip* MIKOTO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?_

-¿ACASO ESTAS BORRACHA OTRA VEZ MAMA? –pregunto Misaka enfadada.

_-así es hip* JAJAJA ¡ESTOY HIP* BORRACHA!_

-¡OYE PELO CORTO ALGUNOS INTENTAMOS DORMIR!

_-eh hip* ¿Qué fue eso? Hip*_

_-ah… este… mi compañera de habitación, estás haciendo demasiado escándalo._

_-hip* tan amargadas las chicas de hip* hoy en día hip*, como sea, hip*, quería decirte que tu papa se compró una nueva casa en Michigan hip* así que más o menos hip* a medio día mañana los dos estaremos halla por un par de semanas hip*_

-¿Qué tiene que ver una casa en Michigan? ¿Y por qué otra más, no tenemos ya bastantes casas en USA?

_-eh…hip*?¿Dije Michigan? hip*, no era ciudad academia, ¡CHICAS MISAKA AL PODER! ¡CIUDAD ACADEMIA PREPÁRATE HIP*!_

***THUD*…**

_-¿Misuzu-chan me estas escuchando… ah claro yo soy Misuzu hip*, Mikoto-chan?_

El teléfono había caído al piso, Mikoto y Touma se acababan de convertir en piedra.

* * *

o…...….…...…o

**Mi capitulo favorito hasta el momento, aunque deja más preguntas que respuestas, dejen comentarios, criticas bombas incendiarias, bombas atómicas o lo que quieran, hasta luego.**


	5. los padres

**Un Cierto Suceso Inesperado.**

**Notas del autor**

Otro capítulo inocentón, por algún motivo se están haciendo más largos de lo planeado, en el próximo capítulo va a haber algo de angustia para Misaka, y tal vez también publique un omake con Itsuwa y Kuroko como protagonistas. Como sea, eso no les interesa, lean y comenten (TT_TT solo hubo dos reviews del capítulo anterior).

**Disclaimer: la gravedad no es solo una buena idea ¡es la LEY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: este... Mama, Papa...yo...**

Índex arrastro su cuerpo cansado fuera de la cama, eran aproximadamente las 8:30 am del domingo, una llovizna con sol estaba cayendo en el exterior, lo que la forzó a levantarse era un magnifico olor saliendo de la cocina.

-¡desayuno Toum...pelo corto?! –pregunto Índex frotándose los ojos, un poco sorprendida por ver a Misaka tras la barra, y que lo que ella estuviese preparando oliese tan bien.

La castaña estaba vistiendo el polo que Touma había usado el día anterior, y aparentemente nada más, claro el polo era demasiado grande para ella y cubría de forma relativamente segura todo lo que tenía que cubrir.

-ya casi está listo Índex... o valla, parece que te hubiera arrollado un camión, ¿tuviste pesadillas?

-¡¿pesadillas?! ¡Ustedes dos con sus ruidos pecaminosos me impidieron conciliar el sueño en toda la noche! ¡A mí una mujer de dios, debería invocar a Inocentius para que los exorcizara de su lujuria! (nota de autor: ella sabe cómo invocar a Inocentius, aunque no pueda)

Mikoto se sonrojo furiosamente, tras la llamada de su madre ellos no estaban en el estado como para hacerlo, así que simplemente se bañaron y prepararon la bañera para pasar la noche, pero claro, al cabo de un rato recuperaron las ganas y aprovechando que Misaka no tenía pijama en esa casa y estaba durmiendo desnuda...

-lo siento... no pensé en que las paredes fueran delgadas y se oyera hasta el otro lado, lamento haberte hecho antojar. –dijo Misaka sinceramente.

Esta vez le toco a Índex ponerse completamente roja, por lo que acababa de decir Misaka, ella se lanzó contra Misaka y empezó a morderle la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡AH! ¡YA DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA! ¡POR FAVOR ÍNDEX!

-¡INSINUANDO QUE YO UNA MONJA ANGLICANA DEDICADA PUEDO INFLUENCIARME POR SUS GRITOS DE PLACER Y QUE ME ESTUVE TOCANDO TODA LA NOCHE Y QUE SI NO FUERA PORQUE LA PUERTA ESTABA TRANCADA NO ME UNÍ A USTEDES! ¡¿CÓMO LLEGAS A ESA CONCLUSIÓN SIN BASES?! (No me pregunten como se las arregló para decir eso índex con la mitad de la cabeza de Misaka dentro de su boca)

-¡yo jamás quise decir eso! (solo lo pensó)

-¡INDEX YA BASTA, SUELTALA! –dijo Touma alarmado saliendo del baño en ese momento.

Mientras Misaka luchaba para liberarse se tropezó con la escoba, el mango de la escoba cayo y golpeo la sartén que estaba en el fuego, esta salió volando mientras daba un par de vueltas en el aire...

-oh, mierd...

**3...2...1.**

¡FUUUUUUUUUKOUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O...o

**En otro lugar...**

-este bien, ya sabes todo lo nosotros sabemos hasta este punto, ahora explícame quienes eran esos, y como es que nunca había escuchado ni leído nada acerca de ellos. –dijo Kaori

-es normal que nunca hayas oído nada de los fantasmas de los caídos, no son como nueva luz, gremlin, o the winged one; todas las cábalas buscan mantenerse escondidas la mayor parte del tiempo para evitar la detección de Necessarius u otras organizaciones de control, pero ellos llevan el concepto bastante más halla, esta posiblemente sea la primera vez que han actuado tan irresponsablemente como para de hecho dejarse ver y no eliminar a los testigos. –dijo Etsali.

-entonces como es que ustedes sabían de ellos. –pregunto Tsuchimikado.

-por nuestros trabajos cuando éramos parte de the Winged one. –dijo Xóchitl. –antes de que Etsali viniera a ciudad academia en su misión de eliminar a esa railgun, varios de nuestros agentes estaban siendo eliminados uno por uno. –tomo un poco de aire mientras ordenaba sus recuerdos.

-todos los cadáveres que encontrábamos tenían rasgos en comun, habían sido raptados durante el sueño, estaban decapitados, no presentaban rigor mortis, y sobre todo, antes de morir estaban teniendo pesadillas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto un tanto confundida Itsuwa. –sé que tu extraes información de los cadáveres pero sin el cerebro...

-cuando una persona tiene una pesadilla su química cerebral cambia, decenas de neurotransmisores que normalmente se mantienen en escalas muy pequeñas se disparan, no puedo saber cómo estaba su cerebro antes de morir pero parte de estos neurotransmisores se derraman en el líquido cefalorraquídeo, en otras palabras puedo saber si una persona decapitada tubo una pesadilla analizando el líquido que protege su columna vertebral.

-entonces, que tuvieran pesadillas se relación de algún modo con la investigación que tenían sobre los fantasmas.

-así es, logramos encontrar un patrón, los fantasmas habían desarrollado un nuevo conjuro que podía permitirles materializar las pesadillas de las personas y usaras como armas en su contra, como una pesadilla es producto del subconsciente, esta subconscientemente crea la trampa perfecta para sí mismo, solamente uno de los que fueron atrapados por una barrera de pesadillas sobrevivió para contarlo.

-déjame adivinar, fuiste tú.

-no, fui yo. –dijo Etsali. –yo logre sobrevivir y capturar vivo a uno de los que me había puesto esa trampa, es por ello que conocemos de los fantasmas.

-pero hay algo extraño con respecto a la barrera de pesadillas que ellos utilizaron, no estaba usando una pesadilla como modelo para su construcción, era más bien como si fuera un mal recuerdo, como una pesadilla despierta, de una tercera persona.

-posiblemente algún mal recuerdo de Kamijou Touma o Misaka Mikoto, todos los demás conjuros estaban basados en ellos dos, aunque ellos no lo llamaron barrera de pesadillas sino ilusión infinita.

-¿ilusión infinita?

-¿significa algo?

-no estoy segura, tendría que revisar un poco más.

-Con respecto a este, lo conocían. –pregunto Tsuchimikado apuntando al cadáver.

-nunca lo había visto, ¿y tú Xóchitl?

-tampoco, bueno es normal, The Winged One es la cábala más grande de América latina, es imposible conocer a todos sus miembros.

-sé que quizás sea algo delicado. –dijo Kanzaki. –ya que aunque no lo conocieran era colega suyo, quisiera pedirles que obtengan toda la información que tenga, especialmente lo que supiese acerca de los fantasmas el, y como era que estaban alternando en el uso de ídolos entre Misaka y Kamijou tan rápido.

-no es muy delicado, cortamos la conexión con esa cábala hace tiempo, hare todo lo que pueda, pero en este estado...

-comprendo.

En su mente Kanzaki estaba preocupada, repentinamente un enemigo se convirtieron en dos, las cosas se pondrían feas, aún más.

-Itsuwa ¿Quién está a cargo de la vigilancia de esos dos ahora?

-eh... Hiragana y Saeyi, sacerdotisa ¿por?

Voy a tomar su lugar, tal vez los conjuros asesinos de dioses sean un problema, pero un santo todavía es más fuerte que simples humanos... pásales la voz.

-entendido.

O...o

Touma creía conocer lo que era el miedo, creía hasta hace solo momentos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que a lo que él llamaba miedo era solo una débil ilusión muy fácil de destruir opacada por la terrible emoción de terror que invadía su cuerpo en este momento.

Sus palpitaciones estaban al máximo, sus pupilas dilatadas y los músculos listos para luchar o huir.

Aunque nada de eso valdría de nada, no, no había nada que un simple humano como él podría hacer si la situación en la que se encontraba se desbordaba, Touma se sentía como Perseo en ese momento en que con su escudo como única guía se habría camino en el jardín de héroes y bestias petrificadas que habían enfrentado antes de el a Medusa la Gorgona.

Él está en su propia versión de este jardín, acá conocido como distrito jardín, y frente a el su propia Gorgona, una que había atado su cabello de serpientes en dos coletas con lazos rojos.

Así es, estoy hablando de Kuroko.

La noche anterior Misaka buscando librarse del enfado de Índex había invitado a la monja a comer en el distrito Jardín, después de un poco de negociaciones con Touma (negociaciones forzosas) el chico también "acepto" ir con ellas (ser arrastrado) y ahora estaba lamentando las consecuencias.

-Ooonee-sama ¿Qué está haciendo ese simio aquí? –en los oídos de Touma sonó como un llamado del infierno.

-no le llames simio, me pareció buena idea que por una vez pudiésemos reunirnos todos, y ya que ahora los hombres son permitidos dentro del distrito, decidí traer al mío.

Misaka iba cogida del brazo de Touma, como una pareja normal si no fuera porque él estaba sudando cascadas de sudor frio, del otro lado, mirando a todos lados iba Índex, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la pareja.

-oye Touma, esto casi parece Londres, ¿estás seguro que seguimos en Japón? – pregunto la monja.

Por otro lado estaban Kuroko, quien estaba que echaba chispas, pese a no ser electromaster, Satén quien se había vestido de forma casual y miraba de forma divertida la mueca de terror de Touma y Uiharu quien llevaba un vestido rosado y estaba más bien preocupada por la aura amenazante que salía de Kuroko.

-...Mikoto, no me dijiste que la llamarías a ella también. –dijo Touma por un lado de la boca solo para su pareja.

-¿te refieres a Satén?

-sabes a quien me refiero.

-tengo mis motivos, solo sígueme la corriente quieres.

Las otras estudiantes que estaban alrededor estaban murmurando mientras veían a los recién reunidos, era verdad que los hombres habían sido permitidos recientemente en ese distrito pero eso no significaba que se viesen muy a menudo, y que además estuviera yendo de la mano con la as de Tokidawai llamaba la atención todavía más.

-Índex, ya conoces a Shirai Kuroko, ellas dos son Satén Ruiko y Uiharu Kazari, chicas, ella es Índex L.P. es la monja mascota de Touma.

-¡¿a quién le llamas mascota?!

-jajajajaja, bueno es un gusto conocerte Índex-san. –dijo Satén. –y es un gusto verte a ti también Kamijou-san.

-lo mismo.

-yo no puedo decir lo mismo. –dijo Kuroko.

-Shirai-san, por favor... –dijo Uiharu.

-por favor, Kuroko, me prometiste que te comportarías, y Touma, ya relájate, tu saltaste de una fortaleza voladora para golpear a un ángel en la cara, Kuroko no puede ser más amenazante que eso.

"el ángel no podía aparecer agujas dentro de mi cuerpo" pensó Touma, si Kuroko tuviese cualquier otro poder no sería ningún peligro para el pero teleporter... bueno, ya saben. –lo que digas Mikoto.

-Está bien Onee-sama, por ahora. –Kuroko mordió estas palabras.

-bien, bien, todos amigos, ahora dense las manos.

"diablos Mikoto, no retes al destino."

"darle la mano, jamás te la cederé, ¿me entiendes mono rasurado?"

-vamos estoy esperando.

Los dos, ella con desprecio y el con temor extendieron sus manos hasta que se tocaron.

-Shirai-san, ¿sin animosidades?

-te tolero por ahora, pero el día en que le rompas el corazón, yo te lo romperé a ti pero con un hacha.

Touma paso saliva pero luego reunió valor para enfrentar a la pequeña psicópata que tenía en frente. –si llega el día en que yo le rompa el corazón a Mikoto, tienes mi permiso para hacer eso, pero mientras tanto, ella está conmigo y tendrás que aceptarlo.

Kuroko quedo bastante impresionada con lo que acababa de decir Touma.

-¡YA BASTA! No siguán comportándose así. –dijo Misaka separándolos a ambos antes de que se rompieran las manos, ella también estaba impresionada por lo que Touma había dicho.

Desde un edificio cercano Kanzaki Kaori estaba vigilando todo lo que estaba pasando, ella no sabía leer los labios pero la tensión y la sed de sangre que había en ese momento entre Touma y Kuroko se llegaba a sentir hasta donde estaba.

Después de que Misaka los separara el grupo se dirigió a una de las tiendas de pasteles más final del distrito, la billetera de Kamijou se desmayó al ver los precios en los exhibidores.

-¡¿1800 yenes por una tajada de pastel?!, ¡¿Con que estaban cubiertos, polvo de oro?!

-sabes que si cubrieran los pasteles con polvo de oro, la institución sanitaria haría cerrar este local, ¿no?

-no lo decía literalmente biri-biri, a lo que me refería que estos precios son un asalto a mano armada.

-¡¿a quién le llamas biri-biri?! Para tu información esto se llama pastelería fina, los precios están completamente justificados.

-le agregas dos palabras bonitas y un local decorado y puedes cobrar lo que se te venga en gana, deberían tener más consideración con los pobres muriendo de hambre en el mundo.

El argumento empezó a subir de volumen, una pareja discutiendo sobre precios en distrito jardín, donde ya de por si eran raras las parejas a no ser que no fueran parejas heterosexuales, era algo que llamaba la atención.

Kuroko estaba disfrutando la vista, con la esperanza de que su Onee-sama por fin lo dejara al chico.

-...oye Índex, ¿ellos actúan así todo el tiempo? –pregunto Satén al oído de la monja.

-sí, así son todo el tiempo, pronto van a empezar con –Misaka brinca se abraza al cuello de Touma y lo besa, Índex suspira derrotada, Kuroko coge un mantel y se lo mete en la boca para evitar gritar. –sus arrumacos.

Kanzaki se vio forzada a retirar la vista de los binoculares, todavía le era difícil a ella también, parecía que esos dos ya se habían olvidado que estaban siendo vigilados, Itsuwa que estaba a su lado estaba clavando alfileres con rabia en una muñeca con ropa de Tokidawai.

-¿Qué diablos haces?

-eh!?... nada, nada sacerdotisa. –dijo rápidamente la chica escondiendo su muñeca.

-si quieres que una de esas funcione, necesitas algo de la persona a la que representa, como un poco de cabello, o un fragmento de uña.

-de que cosa me está hablando, no sé qué quiere decir.

*suspiro* -como sea. –Kanzaki volvió a coger sus binoculares. –ellos parece que se han olvidado que los estamos vigilando.

-¡sacerdotisa! Mire halla, del otro lado de la plaza, esa chica rubia.

Kanzaki se fijó.

-ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, esa rubia a estado siguiéndolos desde que llegaron al distrito.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-intenta interceptarla Itsuwa.

En ese momento la rubia saco un control remoto de su bolso miro a las dos vigilantes directo a donde estaban y las apunto con el dispositivo.

-¡nos ha detectado!

*bip*

-...eh? ¿Qué estábamos diciendo?

Sumidas en la confusión, la santa y la lancera trataron de recordar que acababa de pasar, tenía una laguna mental de los últimos 10 minutos de vigilancia.

"valla, valla, Misaka-chan~, Touma-kun~, otra vez se están metiendo en problemas" –pensó Shokuhou Misaki con aire melancólico.

O...o

Índex iba por su decimocuarta tajada de pastel, Misaka dijo que iba a correr con la cuenta para todos, pero de todos modos Touma no podía sentirse aliviado con eso, Uiharu estaba observando asombrada el modo de comer de la monja.

-impresionante, eres incluso más pequeña que yo, donde metes tanta comida. –Dijo Uiharu.

-ese es un misterio por el que eh sufrido por mucho tiempo. –salto Touma.

-Touma como puede considerar que ayudar a alimentar a un miembro de la santa iglesia puede causar sufrimiento, debería ser una fuente de dicha y traerme más comida.

-y luego yo soy la pecadora. –dijo Misaka, desde hacía un tiempo, Índex la acusaba de pecar de lujuria mientras ella era la encarnación de la gula en forma de una niña pequeña. –chicas, más tarde mis padres me van a llamar, se han comprado una nueva casa en la ciudad y vienen por unos días, ¿quisieran acompañarme?

-eh? ¡Los padres de Onee-sama llegan a la ciudad! Que magnífica noticia. –salto Kuroko fantaseando con la madre de Misaka.

-¿Qué clase de casa compraron Misaka-san? –pregunto emocionada Uiharu. –seguro debe ser una de esas mansiones victorianas con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores. –dijo Uiharu fantaseando con vida de ricos.

-esa clase de casa ni siquiera existen dentro de la ciudad, además no sé qué compraron, ellos no me dijeron.

-bueno, mientras las llevas a tus amigas a tu nueva casa, yo creo que volveré a mi madriguera, tengo tareas que terminar o Komoe-sensei me decapitara.

-¡tú no te escapas!

-oh valla, ahora comprendo, si comprendo todo. –dijo Satén con una mano en el mentón y cara de realización, le faltaba la pipa para parecerse a Sherlock Holmes cuando acababa de deducir algo.

-se puede saber que comprendes. –pregunto Kuroko.

-por qué Misaka-san a estado tan generosa todo el día, por que trajo a Touma-san al distrito jardín para reunirse con nosotras, y por qué nos invitó a ir a ver su nueva casa. –dijo, Kuroko hiso una seña para que explicara, aunque como Satén estaba con los ojos cerrados no lo vio.

-Satén-san, explícate. –dijo Uiharu.

-pero si está más claro que el agua, puedo deducir que uno de sus padres, posiblemente su papa, no es la clase de persona que aceptara fácilmente a Kamijou-san como parte de la familia, y por eso Misaka-san se siente nerviosa y nos invitó todo esto, siempre es así, cuando hay algo que la incómoda se pone generosa, además de eso, planea presentar a todas sus amigas y a su novio en grupo, de ese modo es menos probable que su papa tenga la oportunidad de regañarla.

-wow, ¿tanto así un libro abierto soy para ti?

-oh Misaka-san, yo se cosas de ti antes de que tú misma las sepas. –dijo presumiendo Satén, por algo ella era la amiga con la que tenía más cuidado para que no descubriese a las sisters.

-bueno, esta es una buena ocasión para que tus mayores te impartan un poco de buen juicio Onee-sama. –dijo Kuroko.

-tú dices algo de mas Kuroko y yo le digo algo de más a la jueza con respecto a tu acoso sexual. –dijo Misaka con una voz terriblemente dulce.

Ejejeje, de que hablas Onee-sama? ¿Cuándo yo haría algo así como acoso?

-sabes que no estoy bromeando. –la voz se volvió un 15% más dulce.

*gulp* mis labios están sellados. –dijo pasando su mano por la boca como quien cierra una cremallera.

-bien.

El teléfono de Misaka empezó a sonar en ese preciso momento.

...

**Al cabo de un rato...**

Todo el grupo se encontraba en el distrito 5, la zona residencial donde los directivos y las personas con más dinero de la ciudad vivían, se encontraban frente a una casa grande, no tanto para ser una mansión pero si muy grande para los estándares de la ciudad donde la mayoría vivía en departamentos.

-esta...esta es la dirección.

-¿nerviosa Misaka-san?

-de seguro me deshereda.

-¿nervioso Kamijou-san?

-como pavo escuchando villancicos.

-Entonces todo está bien en el mundo. –dijo Satén. –no serían humanos si no se sintieran así.

La castaña apretó el timbre, al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió saliendo de la casa una pareja.

Misuzu Misaka estaba vestida cómodamente con una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros, tenía un estilo de cabello similar al de su hija, siendo ella prácticamente una versión crecida de Mikoto, tan solo que sus rasgos faciales eran más afilados.

A su derecha se encontraba el que debía ser el padre de Misaka, Touma le dio una buena mirada, parecía la clase de hombre en la que confiarías sin mucho cuestionamiento.

Su cabello y barba eran rojos, una gruesa quijada le daba redondez a su rostro, tal vez de hay salieron parte de los rasgos de su hija, sus ojos tenían una mirada fuerte y decidida, del tipo de persona que no teme tomar riesgos, no era demasiado alto, solo unos 10 centímetros más alto que su esposa, sus brazos eran gruesos de manos grandes, su piel estaba fuertemente bronceada, como si pasara mucho tiempo al aire libre.

El hombre camino con paso decidido hasta estar justo en frente de Misaka mirándola con mirada severa.

Touma, no sabía si debía intervenir o no.

-este... papa...

-¡MI PEQUEÑITA! JAJAJAJA ¡DESPUES DE TANTOS MESES! HAZ CRECIDO UN MONTON. –dijo el hombre feliz asfixiando a su hija en un abrazo rompe costillas con un brazo mientras alborotaba su cabello con la otra mano, los pies de Misaka estaban suspendidos 20 centímetros lejos del suelo, y su cuerpo soltaba pequeñas chispas.

-pa...pa...aire... no puedo... respirar

-ya Tabikaze no la acapares toda para ti, su mama también quiere apapacharla.

El padre de Mikoto entonces la soltó, la railgun tuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de que su cara quedara enterrada entre los pechos de su madre y tuviera que luchar para respirar otra vez.

-ah!... ¡qué bonita escena! –dijeron las otras cuatro chicas, Touma estaba más preocupado en la necesidad de Misaka por aire.

-uf...creía que no la contaba... –dijo Mikoto para sí misma cuando su madre por fin la soltó, la chica estaba a la vez azul por la falta de aire y roja por las muestras de afecto.

-¿y quiénes son ellos Miko-chan? –pregunto Tabikase viendo a los que habían acompañado a su hija.

-eh...este...Mama, Papa...yo... quiero presentarles... mis amigas, ella es Uiharu Kazari, trabaje en el Judgement.

-es un gusto conocerlo Misaka Tabikaze-sama, un gusto volver a verla Misuzu –sama. –dijo Uiharu muy formal.

-un gusto también, no tienes que ser tan formal.

-es mi idea o te crecieron más flores desde la última vez que te vi.

-Shirai Kuroko, es mi compañera de habitación, también trabaja en Judgement.

-es un honor estar cerca de los padres de mi hermosa Onee-sama, si es que puedo servirles con lo que sea dedicare todo lo que tengo hasta mi cuer... *ruidos amortiguados* (Satén había sujetado a Kuroko y le había amordazado la boca cuando ella había empezado a babear), Tabikaze levanto una ceja ante esto.

-es un poco extraña. –explico Mikoto. –la chica de pelo largo negro es Satén Ruiko, es una experta entre otras cosas, en rastrear dinero.

-veo que tenemos algo en comun.

-la de blanco es Índex, es la única monja de 15 años en ciudad academia y este...él es Kamijou Touma...mi novio.

O...o

Hay muchas cosas por las que uno puede estar nervioso, conocer a los padres de tu chica por primera vez es una, aparentemente no agradarle a su padre (¿por qué diablos los padres siempre nos detestan?) es otro, que el padre decida que quiere probarte y te rete a una pelea de box para ver si vales la pena es una situación en la que puedes estar muy pero muy nervioso.

-recuerdo cuando tu abuelo le dio una golpiza a tu papa. –Dijo Misuzu mirando al cuadrilátero.

Después de que Mikoto presentara a Touma, el padre de la chica no se sintió muy feliz, creyendo que el chico decidió desafiarlo a una pelea, seria experiencia versus juventud de no ser que el padre de Mikoto también era un hombre joven, su fuerza estaba al máximo y ambos tenían su buena experiencia en peleas a puñetazos, la casa que habían comprado era más grande de lo que parecía, puesto que la fachada era la parte as angosta, el sótano de la casa era los suficientemente grande como para alojar un gimnasio completo con un cuadrilátero de box.

-¿en serio ocurrió eso? –pregunto Mikoto.

-así es, tu abuelo nos encontró haciendo el amor en la camioneta cuando yo era solo un poco mayor que tú, él tuvo que correr en esa ocasión (el viejo tenía una escopeta), mi papa me castigo, el vino al día siguiente, mi papa le dijo que era un debilucho que no me merecía, y se agarraron a golpes.

-¿y que paso? –pregunto Kuroko interesada repentinamente, todas las demás chicas estaban escuchando.

-Tabikaze recibió la paliza de su vida, pero no retrocedió, a partir de ese momento mi abuelo empezó a valorarlo.

-entonces el perdió. –dijo Uiharu.

-un mocoso de 17 años no puede hacer mucho contra un hombre rudo a finales de sus 30, será más rápido pero el hombre mayor golpea más duro.

-Touma ahora tiene 17.

Misuzu rio ante la coincidencia.

"esto no es bueno, si pierdo me dará una paliza, si gano, abre golpeado al papa de biri-biri frente a ella, pierdo o pierdo" pensó Touma.

-¿en qué estás pensando? Si es que lo único que quieres de ella es la herencia mejor vete largando, no la tendrás.

-¿cree que solo me interesa la herencia? Para mí eso no importa.

-entonces solo porque es bonita.

-no es solo bonita, es hermosa, pero eso tampoco importa ahora, ella se ha vuelto la persona más importante para mí.

-comprenderás que no voy a dejar que mi hija se valla con el primer pelagatos que dice eso, veremos cuanto castigo eres capaz de soportar por ella.

-oh, aguanto bastante más castigo del que te puedes imaginar.

El padre de Mikoto empezó con un rápido gancho derecho, Touma reacción rápidamente evadiendo el golpe, al pasar al flanco derecho del hombre pelirrojo tubo una abertura por donde poder golpear, pero lo dudo.

Aprovechando la duda de Touma, Tabikaze hizo un rápido movimiento de pies y giro todo su cuerpo, su peso completo en un movimiento de látigo propulsando su puño directo al costado de la cabeza de Touma.

-¡Touma!... ¡papa, no tan duro!

El pelinegro se vio forzado a retroceder, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas.

No era como si Touma ni supiera pelear, tenía muchísima más experiencia peleando con sus puños que cualquier persona de su edad, pero sus peleas eran normalmente peleas de callejón donde todo vale o peleas contra magos en que su mano derecha es la gran protagonista, pero una pelea de box, más o menos normada, (hay que tomar en cuenta los casi 20 kilos más de peso del padre de Mikoto) no era un escenario en el que se sintiera totalmente cómodo.

Pero ahora había decidido que derrotaría al hombre que tenía frente a él, para que supiera que el si podía defender a su hija.

Touma sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizar el zumbido que estaba escuchando, avanzo un paso con su pie izquierdo, plantándolo firmemente, luego con todo su cuerpo lanzo su puño derecho al estómago del pelirrojo.

Ese golpe fue un golpe bien plantado, pero Touma se quedó demasiado tiempo en esa posición, dándole tiempo a Tabikaze de responder con un puño dirigido a la cara.

Esta vez, Touma reacciono rápidamente, agachándose para esquivar el puñetazo, y luego con el puño izquierdo directo al mentón de su mayor.

Que fue bloqueado a las duras penas con un movimiento del brazo.

Touma empezó a dirigir puñetazos rápidos a diestra y siniestra, el viejo más lento pero más fuerte no pudo encontrar aperturas ara contraatacar, lentamente Touma empezó a ganar terreno

El chico preparo uno de sus más fuertes golpes, el clásico y confiable golpe en la cara, pero esta vez fue el turno de Tabikaze de esquivar, pasando a su costado y desde ahí dándole un golpe en la cabeza, Touma desvió el golpe con un movimiento más propio del karate que del boxeo y repitiendo el movimiento que el viejo había usado en el principio de la pelea le asesto un golpe muy duro en la cabeza.

-¡ese es mi padre Touma! ¡Pero buen golpe! –dijo Mikoto con sentimientos contradictorios.

-¡no te dejes derrotar por ese mocoso cariño! –dijo Misuzu apoyando a su marido.

Tabikaze no se tambaleo, en lugar de eso aprovechando la abertura creada por el retroceso del puño de su yerno en potencia asesto un tremendo golpe en el pecho de Touma.

La pelea avanzaba, Misuzu apoyando a su esposo; Mikoto apoyando y regañando a ambos, confundida sin saber de qué lado debía estar; Kuroko francamente estaba disfrutando ver el castigo que estaba recibiendo Touma, aunque saber que Mikoto estaba padeciendo cada golpe que cualquiera de los dos recibía le estaba doliendo a ella también; para Uiharu había algo muy romántico al respecto, el viejo pasándole la antorcha al joven como siguiente patriarca del clan, aunque claro, a puñetazos; Índex y Satén estaban apostando, para Índex ya no era problema ver a Touma siendo lastimado (de modo controlado y no por una diosa rubia o un pelirrojo con tres brazos), pero de todos modos aposto a su favor, Satén en contra, y disimuladamente lo estaba grabando todo para subirlo después a internet.

Los dos se estaban cansando, Tabikaze había recibido muchos golpes y Touma golpes muy duros, técnicamente el viejo llevaba ventaja, pero no tenía la velocidad de Touma y seguirlo por todo el cuadrilátero le resultaba cansado.

Entonces llego el golpe que estaba temiendo, en la forma de un gancho al estómago, el golpe le quito el aire, sabia por experiencia que estaba cerca de quedarse sin energía para continuar, Touma pese a ser tan joven estaba demostrando ser increíblemente durable, aunque Tabikaze por consideración se estaba conteniendo levemente (muy levemente, en cuestión de un 5%)

A Touma todo le dolía, cada golpe que recibía encajaba donde una vieja herida de sus batallas lo había mandado al hospital anteriormente la respiración le era difícil debido al dolor y sus piernas empezaban a moverse más lento también, su cabeza le seguía zumbando y sentía caliente el costado.

Ambos supieron que tenían que terminar la pelea con un solo golpe, el siguiente golpe.

Los dos puños se cruzaron en el aire, ambos llegaron a la cara del otro, la mayor fuerza contra la mayor velocidad y resistencia.

Entonces las luces se apagaron, para ambos.

-¡TABIKAZE!/ ¡TOUMA!/ ¡PAPA! –dijeron las dos Misakas yendo a auxiliar a sus hombres, o a su hombre y su padre, o a su hombre y a su yerno, ustedes comprenden.

Lentamente los dos recuperaron la conciencia, después de eso necesitarían un bistec crudo para el ojo cada uno.

-espero que hayan aprendido la lección y no vuelvan a hacer nada tan idiota otra vez, par de idiotas. –dijo Misuzu.

-si señora/ cariño.

-poniéndolo por el lado amable Misuzu-san, ahora tiene una historia más para contarle a sus nietos. –dijo Satén.

-¿Cómo se decide la pelea? –pregunto Touma.

El viejo Misaka Tabikaze miro al chico. –le daré una oportunidad. –dijo, pero lo que los demás oyeron fue bienvenido a la familia.

O...o

**5016 palabras, cuatro versiones desechadas, 3 días de escritura, y se supone que debo estar estudiando TT_TT**


	6. Omake 1

**Un Cierto Suceso Inesperado.**

**Notas del autor**

(Leer esto con voz nasal) lo siento por la tardanza, demasiado larga para solamente un omake, estoy con una gripe que quiere matarme pero no lo va a lograr, aunque sea vuelvo del mas haya si es necesario, eh oído que es más fácil que atravesar la barrera Hakurei.

**Disclaimer: Strike the Blood es un fanfiction de To Aru, reemplazando a Touma por un vampiro, Komoe con una maga lolita gótica, Kuroko por una bisexual y la fusión de Misaka/ Índex/Itsuwa en una tsundere mágica con una lanza como heroína principal.**

* * *

**Omake 1: la muñeca vudú.**

Frente a ella, los dormitorios de la escuela Tokidawai en el distrito 7, con ella su confiable lanza y una muñeca que se niega a funcionar, tras de ella, una constante molestia a su pobre corazón.

Itsuwa es experta en el uso de todo tipo de magias, conoce los fundamentos de la magia budista, hinduista, cristiana y sintoísta japonesa, pero algo que no había logrado hacer funcionar hasta ahora es una tonta muñeca vudú de Misaka Mikoto.

Claro no es que ella quiera lastimar realmente a la castaña, después de todo ella gano en buena ley, pero de todos modos, los constantes despliegas públicos de afecto entre ella y el chico que le sigue gustando despertaron un espíritu revanchista en ella, un poco de mal gástrico será suficiente revancha.

"¡muy bien Itsuwa, ya estás aquí, un paso más y no te podrás echar atrás!" se dijo a sí misma. "¡hagamos esto!"

La chica empieza a contar las ventanas, mientras recorre el perímetro del edificio, hay cámaras de seguridad distribuidas en cada esquina cuidando todos los accesos al edificio, en la puerta principal no hay guardia de seguridad, pero a pesar de ser domingo hay chicas entrando y saliendo del edificio.

"¿y si secuestro a una de las chicas, le robo su uniforme y entro?" tres chicas salieron del dormitorio, una tenía una enorme serpiente.

"...no...Empezando que son al menos nivel 3, ofrecerían demasiada resistencia, además yo jamás podre pasar nuevamente por chica de secundaria" pensó bajando su vista a sus bien desarrollados pechos. "Kamijou-san es un tonto, yo podría hacerle un trabajito con mis pechos cada vez que él lo desee, en cambio ella a las duras penas puede y eso que le están creciendo"

Ruborizándose ante el pensamiento de lo que planeaba hacer con sus propiedades mamíferas la chica se desconcentro por un momento y no noto que alguien se acercó a ella por sus espaldas.

-señorita, puedo saber que se supone que está haciendo parada aquí tanto tiempo. –pregunto una voz fría y calculada, sin ninguna emoción.

Kya! –Itsuwa brinco cuando la tomó por sorpresa esa voz, rápidamente la chica se dio vuelta, metiendo una mano en el bolso lista para desplegar su lanza.

-repito, ¿Qué está haciendo usted vigilando los dormitorios Tokidawai? –insistió la mujer, una con gafas y traje de oficina. "dependiendo de lo que respondas..."

"nombre: &%$~ ਫ਼, edad: 30-40, ocupación: supervisora de los dormitorios Tokidawai" recordó rápidamente los estatutos de la mujer que tenía en frente -jejeje, lo siento me tomo por sorpresa, estoy esperando a una amiga mía, Misaka Mikoto, acordamos reunirnos acá, ella debe estar dentro del dormitorio todavía. –mintió convincentemente.

-Misaka Mikoto no se encuentra (desde el viernes).

-ah, entonces quizás me equivoque de dirección, mejor voy a buscarla. –dijo saliendo despavorida Itsuwa.

Mientras se retiraba la supervisora la llamo. -¡señorita!

-¿sí? –pregunto Itsuwa dándose vuelta con cuidado.

-si encuentra a Misaka, dígale que su supervisora favorita la está esperando con su "recompensa".

*gulp* -sí, se lo diré. -¿quizás la muñeca vudú no fuera necesaria después de todo?

La lancera fingió que se retiraba, la supervisora entonces ingreso de nuevo al edificio, analizando la situación desde una distancia mayor Itsuwa se dio cuenta de que existía una entrada en la azotea del edificio, eran solo cuatro pisos, podía utilizar un conjuro de levitación, el riesgo de ser derribada por el conjuro anti-vuelo de san pedro era mínima ya que había muy pocos magos en la ciudad.

La chica levito hasta el nivel superior sin problemas, nadie la derribo, ahora que estaba arriba se dio cuenta de que no había cámaras, era un hueco en la seguridad del edificio, tal vez habría otros más en el interior que podría aprovechar.

La puerta que conectaba la azotea con el resto del edificio estaba trancada, Itsuwa saco su lanza, preparabasé para cortar en dos la cerradura cuando escucho un ruido del otro lado dela puerta.

Itsuwa se escondió justo a tiempo, cuando la puerta se abrió, forzada por un poder esper y dos chicas subieron a la azotea.

La Amakusa las observo un momento, buscando la oportunidad de colarse en el edificio. "valla, yo creía que era solo la de coletas pero parece que Tokidawai está llena de ''esa'' clase de chicas" pensó al ver lo que estaban pensando hacer las dos estudiantes.

Ellas estaban demasiado ocupadas "expresándose" como para notar cuando una chica con lanza vestida de rosado se deslizo hacia el interior del edificio.

"eso fue fácil" –pensó, en el pasillo del cuarto piso no había nadie, al final de este se encontraban las escaleras, gracias a su trabajo de vigilancia sabía que la habitación de Misaka era la 305, tenía que bajar entonces un piso.

En las escaleras tuvo un pequeño problema porque un robot estaba realizando la limpieza, por suerte ese tipo de robot no realizan otra tarea que la de limpiar, no pueden distinguir entre una estudiante y una intrusa, aun así, por seguridad Itsuwa se pegó a la pared para pasar lo más lejos posible del robot.

"habitación 305, ya lo tengo" Itsuwa saco un gancho de su cabello usando sus destrezas de ladrona abrió la puerta.

La habitación que compartían Misaka y Kuroko era muy acogedora, paredes de color crema y un par de camas grandes con cobertores blancos, dos escritorios, un anaquel con los libros de las chicas, un par de sillas, dos cómodas, un baño y un closet grande dividido en dos partes.

Itsuwa empezó por el baño, en el piso de la ducha no había ningún cabello, de hecho parecía recién esterilizado, tampoco encontró en el piso, luego paso al closet, al abrirlo vio que en la parte de abajo había dos cestos grandes, uno decía Misaka y el otro Kuroko, estaban llenos con uniformes todavía no lavados.

-bingo.

-sabía que no estabas esperando a Misaka Mikoto. –dijo una voz calculada, otra vez por la espalda de Itsuwa.

Esta vez la miembro de Amakusa levanto su lanza desplegada en posición de combate. –por favor aléjese, no quiero tener que hacerle daño a civiles de forma innecesaria. –dijo Itsuwa.

-eso mismo dijeron los Dog Hound, tengo que felicitarte, llegaste mucho más lejos que ellos.

Lo que siguió fue una carnicería.

La chica de la lanza se alarmo al ver que la supervisora de los dormitorios cargaba hacia ella sin ninguna arma, Itsuwa volteo su lanza para intentar pegarle con el lado romo, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento la lanza estaba no solamente desarmada sino torcida e inutilizable.

Una patada busco la cabeza de la maga, ella dio un brinco, la supervisora era increíblemente rápida y la alcanzó y la golpeo con una fuerza terrible en el abdomen, pero Itsuwa no cayo, estaba siendo sujetada por el brazo que se le había dormido debido al modo en que la supervisora lo había sujetado.

Itsuwa con algo de forcejeo logro zafarse y salió corriendo de la habitación, con la supervisora persiguiéndola, Itsuwa empezó a preparar un conjuro de sueño, cuando perdió de vista a la supervisora.

-¿Dónde se metió?

-frente a ti.

La lanza rota de Itsuwa fue lo que la supervisora utilizo para cortar el objeto espiritual con el que la maga estaba preparando su conjuro.

-esos trucos baratos no funcionan conmigo de todas maneras.

"¿ella sabe lo que estaba haciendo?"

-una vez derrote a un escuadrón entero de personas como tú en Nepal, ciertamente son más entretenidos de enfrentar que los soldados normales. –dijo ella como para disipar las dudas de Itsuwa.

La supervisora tenía habilidades de ninja, era rápida y sigilosa, Itsuwa supo que había encontrado un enemigo demasiado amenazante.

Sin saber a dónde estaba corriendo ya la chica se dio a la fuga, terminando de nuevo en la habitación 305.

El sonido de una patada, un closet siendo roto, dos golpes y un cuello torciéndose de forma no natural.

Al cabo de unos momentos la puerta principal del dormitorio se abrió, como quien tira una bolsa de basura la supervisora arrojo a la calle el cadáver de Itsuwa.

**30 minutos después...**

El cadáver de Itsuwa todavía tirado frente al dormitorio abrió los ojos y miro a su mano, en ella tenía una sola hebra de cabello, cuando la supervisora la había pateado había terminado estrellándose contra el ropero de la castaña, con un rápido movimiento incluso fue capaz de sacar ese único cabello de una chaqueta dentro del cesto que decía Misaka.

-ja, jajaja, jajajaja, JAJAJAJAJA ¡hora de mi revancha! –rio mientras se alejaba la lancera para lamer sus heridas en otra parte.

O...o

-nos llama el Judgement, tenemos que ir, ¡Uiharu!

-en seguida Shirai-san, lo siento, muchas gracias por la invitación Misaka Mikoto/ Misuzu/ Tabikaze-san.

-vuelvan cuando quieran, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas. –se despidió Misuzu.

-hasta luego chicas. –dijo Mikoto.

-vallan con cuidado. –las despidió Tabikaze.

-¿es siempre así? –pregunto la matriarca de la familia Misaka.

-sí, el Judgement los llama cuando sea donde sea, por eso yo decline la invitación de ser un miembro regular. –contesto Mikoto.

-Mikoto, ya son las 6.

-¿tan tarde? Lo siento mama, papa, si rompo el toque de queda (nuevamente) de seguro me castigan.

-claro cariño, ten mucho cuidado.

-hay muy pocas cosas en esta ciudad que puedan hacerme daño.

-Índex y yo también nos retiramos. –dijo Touma.

-tengo un ojo en ti joven, comete un error y estaré ahí para encargarme.

Touma paso saliva.

-ya cariño, deja de amenazarlo, es un buen chico y Miko-chan está loca por él, no veo por qué seguir molestándolo.

Itsuwa llego justo en ese momento al punto de observación, el papa substituto de los Amakusas estaba a cargo de la vigilancia en ese momento.

-hora de probar si ya funciona. –dijo la lastimada moreteada y desarreglada Itsuwa que llego sujetando en alto la muñeca con el uniforme de Tokidawai, y luego soltándola.

Misaka no reacciono.

En otra parte Kuroko se materializo en un lugar que ella no había calculado, lejos de las coordenadas de su teletransportación, entre dos edificios, y empezó a caer. – ¡¿pero qué!? –se sorprendió, por suerte logro tele transportarse otra vez y evitar el golpe.

-Itsuwa ¿Qué haces?

-intento cobrar mi revancha, tal vez esto no funciona de esa manera. –dijo volviendo a levantar la muñeca y clavándole un alfiler en el estómago.

Misaka no reacciono.

Kuroko con un par de tele transportaciones as llego a la oficina 117 del Judgement, y al entrar le dio un retortijón en el estómago, la chica corrió al baño y al ver que estaba cerrado empezó golpear la puerta.

-¿Shirai-san? Un momento termino de arreglarme, Kurosuma va a venir a recogerme.

-no hay tiempo. –dijo conteniéndose Kuroko, la pequeña teleporter se teletransportó adentro y voto a Konori medio vestida, la chica había estado probándose un vestido para su cita.

-¡oye Kuroko!

Le respondieron los quejidos de la Misakafilica.

-Shirai-san, necesitas comer más fibras. –dijo Mii escuchando los sonidos que salían del baño.

Sobre el tejado...

-¡esto no funciona! –se enfadó Itsuwa y arrojo la muñeca lejos.

-¡WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O...o

**Para los que se pregunten por Kuroko, ella sobrevivira**


	7. Pruebas

**Un Cierto Suceso Inesperado.**

**Notas del autor**

Perdón por la tardanza, esto lo cargue en la página de fanfiction el sábado, como dije pero no pude publicarlo hasta el martes 9 días después, por culpa del maldito internet que tengo

**Disclaimer: Cholo soy, y no me compadezcas.**

**Capítulo 5: Pruebas de Varios Tipos.**

_Prueba de amor_11:05 pm_

Kuroko llego de vuelta arrastrándose por el agotamiento, en su brazo una banda del Judgement, en su cabeza un enorme chichón, producto de una serie de extraños sucesos que le estuvieron ocurriendo toda la tarde y noche (así es, la muñeca vudú)

Dormida en una de las camas de la habitación se encontraba su amor no correspondido, la castaña estaba medio destapada, en su cuello las marcas de un castigo por no aparecerse la noche pasada, la chica parecía estar atravesando por un sueño convulsionado.

-Onee-sama, que perturba tus sueños. –pregunto Kuroko mientras acomodaba el cobertor para cubrir mejor a su compañera. -¿Tal vez deba acompañarte Onee-sama mientras duermes? –dijo la chica conteniéndose de babear.

Cuando esto estuvo hecho, algo en el semblante de la tercera más fuerte cambio, como si un manantial repentinamente fuera liberado y aguas claras corrieran por el estanque.

Una sonrisa

Eso detuvo las intenciones pervertidas de la más pequeña, una sonrisa, el mal sueño de su compañera había terminado y ahora un bello sueño, una ilusión, estaba viviendo.

Kuroko se sentó en su cama, en silencio vigilando el sueño de Misaka.

Un sueño del que sabía ella no formaba parte.

Pero ella era feliz porque aquella persona que amaba era feliz, y no permitiría que esa felicidad se perturbara.

-buenas noches Onee-sama.

_Prueba de cordura_00:00 am._

Una oscura escalera.

Hay una luz roja viniendo de los niveles más bajos.

A medida que desciende la escalera se va haciendo más y más angosta.

Pero Xóchitl no se detiene, ella nunca ha dejado un trabajo a medio concluir, y esta no será la primera vez.

Sobre los escalones hay huesos de una antigüedad indecible y fragmentos de cerámicas rotas, antiguos sacrificios a dioses sangrientos.

En las paredes hay runas, Xóchitl se ve forzada a apartar la mirada instantáneamente, sino el conocimiento prohibido que estas contienen dañara su ya debilitado cuerpo.

Ella no está sola, hay más, ¿Cuántos son? ¿Veinte, quizás treinta? Todos son jóvenes y llevan las manos atadas al igual que ella.

Milpiés y arañas pueblan los recovecos oscuros y las orbitas de los cráneos mohosos, ahí alimañas de todo tipo a medida que desciende, son alimentadas por una sustancia viscosa que empieza a acumularse sobre los escalones.

Es sangre coagulada.

Se oye el sonido de agua fluyendo, un rio caudaloso corta el camino al pie de la escalera, no hay ninguna forma de evitarlo, para continuar hay que cruzar el rio.

Los otros jóvenes se lanzan, Xóchitl intenta detenerlos haciéndoles ver que la corriente es demasiado caudalosa, pero no tiene sentido, ellos se lanzan nada más, a su muerte.

Ella se ha quedado sola.

Mas halla del rio ahí un valle extenso, lleno de hiedra y plantas con espinas, piedras de oxidiana afilada forman el suelo.

Aquellos que saltaron al rio están saliendo del otro lado, sus cueros están destrozados, pero por alguna extraña razón quienes deberían ser cadáveres siguen caminando.

Los recibe una dama.

¿O es una bruja?

El lado derecho de su cuerpo es el de una hermosa joven indígena.

El izquierdo es el de un cadáver putrefacto.

A su cuello una soga con la que se ahorco.

Sus muñecas sangran por los cortes que se hizo.

-... ¡AH!

"ya eh tenido suficiente" pensó Xóchitl, mientras se aleja rápidamente del cuerpo del espía maya que estaba examinando. "yo no voy a perder mi cabeza entrando a Xivalba, no por lo que me pagan"

La chica sale de la habitación apagando la luz, a la mañana siguiente alguien descubrirá que el laboratorio de una escuela primaria fue utilizado para practicarle una autopsia a un hombre moreno decapitado.

*00:00am/06:54am*

_Prueba de estatus_06:54am_

-Índex, acá estoy dejando el almuerzo listo, simplemente lo calientas en el microondas.

-Touma sabes que utilizar tan poco familiares artefactos de alta tecnología no es algo de lo que se me da muy bien, podría utilizar simplemente la cocina.

-hasta cuando vas a aprender a utilizar el microondas, no se suponía que tenías memorización perfecta, estás viviendo en ciudad academia, está bien, utiliza la cocina, pero no quemes la casa... otra vez.

-muy bien.

-si te da más hambre deje una lasaña en el refrigerador y un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, nos vemos a las tres. –dijo el chico mientras se disponía a retirarse para la escuela.

-¡Touma!

El chico se detuvo y se girando la cabeza miro a la monja.

-yo...este...

-¿Qué ocurre Índex?

-yo...quería decirte algo...

-"..."

-¡gra-gracias!

-"..."

-sé que desde que tienes a pelo corto..., no, desde antes de eso, que solo me has estado manteniendo porque yo llegue en un momento en que estaba necesitada, y ahora, ya no pero todavía me permites quedarme, pese a que yo no hago nada por ti, gracias por eso, te pagare por...

Una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Touma, -¡de que hablas, tu siempre serás mi gorrona!, ¡no te olvides de alimentar al gato!

La puerta se cerró.

Índex ya formaba una parte permanente de la vida de ese chico, Misaka nunca le desplazo de su posición por que las dos ocupaban lugares diferentes.

Touma no era del tipo que podía expresar eso con palabras, Índex lo comprendió, una sonrisa se dibujó también en su rostro.

-¡Sphynx hora del desayuno!

_Prueba de paciencia_08:20am_

-Misaka-san, oí oí Misaka-san, ¿me escuchas Misaka-san? Misaka-san Misaka-saaahahan, Misaka-san aquí, detrás de ti Misaka-san.

"tranquila Mikoto, no te sulfures"

-mi~sa~ka~san~mi~sa~ka~san~

La castaña se dio la vuelta despacio, para encarar a cierta chica rubia con diseño de chispas en los ojos, demasiado mayor para estar en secundaria. -¿Qué? –pregunto mordiendo las palabras.

-hola~

-¡ESTUVISTE APUÑALÁNDOME POR LA ESPALDA CON UN LÁPIZ DURANTE 20 MINUTOS PARA ESO!

-fue con el borrador

Shokuhou Misaki tenía una mirada inocente en su rostro, mientras la sangre de Misaka estaba hirviendo.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí de todas maneras?! ¡Tú te graduaste el año pasado!

-¿de qué hablas Misaka-san~? Yo me eh sentado detrás de ti todo el año~

-lleva razón, Misaka-sama. –dijo una de las compañeras de Mikoto.

Todos las estaban mirando extrañadas y asustadas por el estado de ánimo de la castaña.

-dame una buena razón por la que no deba acortar la lista de Niveles 5 a tan solo 6 miembros. –pregunto la menor con tono amenazante.

-porque estamos en clases.

Justo en ese momento entra el profesor a la clase.

-¡muy bien chicas más tarde tiene escaneo de nivel sorpresa que ya todas sabían así que... Señorita Misaka, si tiene algún asunto que discutir con la señorita Shokuhou tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde, siéntese.

Misaka le dirigió una mirada asesina al profesor.

-...po-po-por favor

Misaka se sentó haciendo un sonido como el de un globo que se desinfla.

-Misaka-san, Misaka-san.

-¿ahora qué quieres?

-me prestas un lápiz.

-estas hincándome con uno.

-pero este es B y yo necesitó uno 2B.

-arg, ¿este va a ser "uno de esos días" verdad?

-SIP. ^^

-cuanto te odio.

_Prueba de velocidad_ 9:15 am_

KongouMitsuko estaba nerviosa, estaba muy nerviosa, tan nerviosa como alguna vez podría sentirse, el motivo de sus nervios no era el escaneo de nivel, no nada de eso, el motivo de sus nervios era su compañera de clases, eterna rival, enemiga ocasional y de alguna manera, buena amiga Kuroko.

La chica de coletas tenía un aspecto espantoso, como si le hubieran dado una paliza y no hubiera podido dormir, pero eso no era lo que estaba asustando a Kongou, sino la mirada de la chica.

La mirada de la chica estaba enfocada únicamente en un objeto que la pelinegra estaba llevando entre sus brazos, una muñeca, algo sucia, con evidencias de haber sido clavado muchísimas veces con alfileres en su uniforme de Tokidawai.

Pero lo que más resaltaba de esta muñeca es que esta estaba diseñada para recordar a Misaka Mikoto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con esa muñeca Kongou? –pregunto Kuroko con una voz inhumanamente vacía de emoción.

-eh... Shirai-san buenos...días? este te vez...

-responde mi pregunta Kongou.

-¡la encontré! Estaba volviendo anoche a los dormitorios cuando la encontré tirada en un charco de la calle, la traje para mostrarle a Misaka-san, no me habían dicho que había salido una línea de juguetes con su imagen.

Kuroko no lo creyó, la imagen de la muñeca era la de Misaka Mikoto, pero en un momento en que Kongou la había sujetado del brazo Shirai había sentido una presión incomoda de su propio brazo, ahora bien, Shirai Kuroko no era la persona mas dispuesta del mundo a creer en tonterías como esas pero después de una noche terrible y de una serie de experiencias inexplicables las últimas 13 horas habían logrado apagar momentáneamente el cerebro raciona de la chica de coletas.

-no te creo, bruja de pechos grandes, abajo con la muñeca. –dijo Kuroko mientras intentaba recobrar la muñeca.

-¿! ¡Shirai san, yo me encontré esta muñeca y esta muñeca es mía!

-damela o tendré que hacerte daño. –dijo Kuroko, sacando uno de sus clavos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué saco uno de esos clavos? Esto es peligroso, mejor huyo" pensó Kongou mientras usaba su poder de aero-hand para alcanzar una velocidad que haría morirse de vergüenza a todos los corredores olímpicos y a los guepardos también.

-los culpables siempre huyen. –dijo Kuroko mientras emprendía la persecución.

Así empezó la cacería a mayor velocidad que ciudad academia haya visto, que termino en mucho dolor para Kongou y en que su siguiente evaluación diera como resultado que había bajado a nivel tres pese a haber alcanzado velocidades de nivel 5 durante la cacería.

_Prueba de nivel_9:30_

-¡Animo Mikoto-chan, tu puedes, concéntrate! –dijo Misuzu.

Mikoto soltó un suspiro de resignación

-¡Misaka-san, no te esfuerces demasiado, yo quiero subir en el ranking! –Dijo Misaki.

Una vena salto en la frente de la castaña.

-señoras, por favor, esto es un experimento científico. –dijo uno de los científicos que se encargaba de medir el nivel de poder. –además Misaki-san, usted no debería estar preparándose para su propio escaneo.

-¡ella no tiene que hacer su escaneo en esta escuela! ¡Ella se graduó el año pasado! ¡Mírenla debe tener como 20 años!

-¿de qué está hablando señorita Misaka? –pregunto seriamente confundido uno de los científicos.

Misaki le giño un ojo a Misaka, ella ya había intentado durante todo el año pasado hacer notar a la gente que Shokuhou no podía ser estudiante de secundaria, pero estaban tan lavados de mente que no lo lograría, quizás ni siquiera Touma se había dado cuenta.

-ahg olvídenlo, no tiene caso.

Misaka empezó con sus pruebas, primero le dieron una serie de juegos de concentración básicos, parecidos a las pruebas de coeficiente intelectual, luego de eso le dieron una prueba que consistía en hackear varias computadoras a la vez sin tocarlas, diseñadas para poder medir la capacidad de manipulación fina de Misaka.

Pasadas las pruebas finas con su típica excelencia, llego el momento de las pruebas de fuerza bruta.

Para eso se desplazaron a la piscina de la escuela, que estaba llena de un fluido con una densidad mayor que la del agua y habían reforzado las paredes, la última vez que habían usado la piscina para medir su capacidad destructiva esta quedo inutilizable, Misaka estaba bastante segura de que las previsiones que habían tomado esta vez no servirían de nada y de todos modos la piscina quedara destrozada.

-Todos pónganse sus auriculares, señorita Misaka, empiece en 3, 2, 1, ahora.

Una moneda fue lanzada hacia arriba, dio tres vueltas de subida, otras tres de bajada, toco el pulgar de la castaña.

***BUM***

Una pared de agua de 12 metros de alto.

En otra parte de la escuela.

Una chica de primer año callo sentada producto de la onda expansiva del ataque.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Estamos bajo ataque? –pregunto asustada.

-no, creo que por haya están evaluando los poderes de la railgun. –dijo una de sus amigas, quien había logrado mantenerse en pie.

-¿todo ese poder? ¿Cómo es posible que un humano tenga un poder así? –pregunto la chica.

Una nueva explosión y la subsecuente pared de agua, luego otra y otra.

Misaka miro a la piscina, estaba destruida, la mitad del fluido se había evaporado y otra buena parte ahora estaba en todos lados, ella estaba empapada, los científicos estaban empapados y lo que más la divertía Misaki estaba empapada, se lo había buscado.

- 4 tiros en 15 segundos, una mejoría del 50% con respecto al escaneo anterior, evaluación general nivel 5. –dijo uno de los científicos revisando sus mojados apuntes.

-me pregunto si escarabajo numero 5 lo podrá hacer mejor. –dijo Mikoto orgullosa.

-¡esa es mi hija! –Dijo Misuzu, la única que había traído un paraguas.

En ese momento Misaka sintió mareos, se le hiso un nudo en la garganta y luego, volteo el estómago.

O...O

Touma estaba en su escuela, Komoe-sensei le estaba mostrando el reverso de una carta mientras le preguntaba de qué tipo de carta era, Touma no tenía ni idea, intento ver el reflejo de la carta en los ojos de Komoe, pero su vista no era tan buena, de pronto sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-¡algo malo le acaba de pasar a Mikoto! –dijo Touma sin saber cómo.

-¿a qué te refieres Kamijou-kun?

-no estoy seguro, fue una corazonada pero estoy seguro de que algo malo le pasa. –dijo Touma, su mirada expresaba la necesidad que sentía de ir a su lado.

Komoe contemplo las posibilidades, conocía a Touma, el chico no inventaba excusas para escaparse de las pruebas, por peores que fueran sus resultados, y sabia acerca de la mano derecha del chico que anulaba cualquier tipo de fenómeno sobrenatural, así que nunca obtendría nada por sobre el nivel 0.

Ahora bien, esa mano derecha también debería impedirle tener una corazonada de ese tipo sobre una chica que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero tal vez él estaba lo suficientemente conectado con ella para traspasar la barrera del imagen breaker.

En resumen no tenía motivos para retenerlo.

-está bien, Kamijou-kun, ve a ver a Misaka-san, luego hablaremos. –dijo la minúscula maestra.

-¡muchas gracias Komoe-sensei!

Touma salió corriendo de la escuela, directo hacia Tokidawai, gracias a Misaka el chico tenía un pase con el cual podía justificar su entrada al distrito jardín.

O-...-O

_Prueba de embarazo_9:25am_

-¿te sientes mejor Mikoto? –pregunto la mayor Misaka.

-si ya me siento mejor. –dijo la Misaka hija, las dos se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela, la chica se había resistido a la atención diciendo que no era nada realmente pero eso no convenció a nadie.

Aunque los síntomas habían desaparecido en este punto le estaban realizando varios exámenes para ver que le estaba pasando.

Una enfermera llego con una aguja.

-señorita Misaka, necesitaremos una muestra de sangre. –dijo la enfermera.

-¿mi sangre? –pregunto Misuzu.

-SEÑORITA –aclaro la enfermera.

-a, eso tiene mucho más sentido.

La enfermera procedió a tomar la muestra, unas cuantas gotas de sangre, otra enfermera llego con un formato que debía llenar y le pregunto una serie de preguntas estándar a la chica, que había comido, si tomaba algún medicamento, esas cosas.

Las respuestas de Misaka no daban ninguna pista de que fue lo que le ocurría la castaña.

Todo quedaba en la prueba de sangre, en ciudad academia podían correr todo tipo de exámenes con una sola gota de sangre, drogas, parásitos, infecciones, embarazo, lo que sea.

La enfermera ingreso la muestra de sangre en una centrifuga y luego la llevo a un examinador.

En un par de minutos, la causa del malestar de la princesa eléctrica se volvió evidente.

Niveles inusualmente altos de progesterona.

-Hum... no me gusta dar este tipo de noticias. –dijo la enfermera. Luego camino de vuelta al lado de la paciente.

-señora, podría salir un momento, tengo que hablar por un momento con su hija, a solas.

-ah... ok, estaré afuera. –dijo la madre.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que tengo? –pregunto Misaka algo alarmada de que la enfermera quisiera hablar con ella a solas.

-tú ya deberías saberlo, los niveles de cierta hormona en tu organismo son muy altos para que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía.

-¿hormona?

-¿has estado con algún chico, en los últimos 2-3 meses?

Misaka se sonrojó. –si... no me diga que...

-así es, estas embarazada.

-pero... hemos estado usando protección cada vez que lo hacíamos, no será otra cosa, me han estado dando mareos cuando uso mucho mis poderes desde hace varios días.

-en las espers de nive embarazadas el uso de poderes durante el primer y segundo trimestre desata una respuesta nauseosa, tu eres la primera nivel 5, pero supongo que será igual para ti.

Misaka se detuvo un momento a pensar lo que eso significaría para ella.

-sabes que tengo que informarle a la escuela acerca de esto, es parte de mi contrato, pero también tengo que respetar mi juramento hipocrático, quieres que haga pasar a tu madre para informarle o lo harás tú.

Misaka miro a la enfermera por un momento.

-no le diga nada a mi madre por favor, yo se lo diré, en otro momento.

-no debería tratar de ocultarlo, los resultados ya están escritos en tu historia clínica, un informe estará llegando a la dirección de la escuela para las 8 de la noche, y ellos no tardaran en llamar a tu madre, es mejor que se lo digas antes de eso.

-no podría por favor...

-no, lo siento, me despedirían.

-no puede ser, ahora que voy a hacer, me van a botar de la escuela, me van a...

-ya, no te asustes, no es el fin del mundo, a mí también me ocurrió sabes, entre la secundaria y la preparatoria pase dos años cuidando a mi bebe, pero eso no me detuvo, ahora estoy en mi primer año de prácticas de medicina, y me ha ido muy bien.

-...

-estarás bien, tu eres la railgun después de todo.

-gracias.

12:00 _meridiano_

-¿Porque hemos venido acá? –pregunto Touma.

El llego a la escuela Tokidawai mientras Misaka salía de ella, estaba cabizbaja y elusiva, y no decía nada ni a su madre ni a él.

Misaki por algún motivo estaba sonriente, Touma sabía que cuando la rubia tenía una mirada como esa no diría nada pero sabía que algo estaba tramando, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué hacia Misaki en Tokidawai?

Entonces Misaka empezó a actuar de un modo incluso más extraño, insistió en que fueran a almorzar en una cabina de Karaoke, solo su madre Touma y ella.

Misuzu salió por un momento de la cabina de Karaoke para ir al baño.

-tengo algo que decirte. –dijo Misaka con tono ominoso.

-¿Qué es?

Misaka se levantó de su silla se paró al lado de Touma, quien seguía sentado, abrazo su cabeza contra su abdomen y susurro. –Touma... vas a ser papa.

**O...O**

**Acá acaba otro capítulo, a partir de ahora se van a poner más feas las cosas, no séqué ruta tomar**

**1.-Touma asustándose por la repentina situación, alejándose y dejando una desolada Misaka hasta nuevo aviso.**

**2.-execiva tensión en la relación producto del embarazo llevándolos al borde del desastre, empeorada por la ira del padre Misaka.**

**3.-el hecho convirtiéndose en la comidilla de los paparazis de la ciudad, acompañada de un aumento dramático de la actividad de ciertas facciones subterráneas que intentaran aprovecharse de la situación.**

**Voten.**

**Ahora me despido, espero poder postear el siguiente capítulo antes de que marzo acabe.**


End file.
